Waking up with a Smile
by maryclairewarren
Summary: When Korra, the captain of the cheerleading squad, class president, and has straight A's, wakes up next to Mako, the school bad boy, what will she do? Will her perfect life come crumbling down? Or will she finally find the love she's been searching for? OOC AU
1. It just felt right

**HI! Maryclaire's back and-a boomin yo! Brand new story! Unexpected Romance is almost done so… here I am! I hope y'all like it. Review and stuff!**

Korra Meleonski **(same last name as last time, biatches) **is 17 years old. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, class president, and she gets straight A's. She has mid-back length hair with little twinges of blonde in between some strands.

Everyone loves her, though not every boy in the school refers to her as 'sexy' or 'hot and not every girl envies her.

She's the nicest girl in school by far. She thinks of everyone as her friends but her core friend group consists of 3 people.

Bolin Anderson. They've known each other since they were 5 and ever since they met they've been best friends.

Asami Sato. They met freshmen year and were instantly friends. Asami is the co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

And Sean Ryans. He and Bolin became close after his brother stopped talking to them.

Yes, Bolin's brother, Mako, the bad boy. Every single girl in the whole school had a crush on Mako Anderson. Apart from Korra. He had bad grades, he was inappropriate and he flirted. With her. All the time.

Now a few guys flirted with Korra and aren't able to annoy her as much as Mako does.

Because Mako flirts with other girls too.

And Korra has figured that if he really did like her then he wouldn't flirt with every girl in school.

So she doesn't give him a second look.

Korra POV

I was about to kill someone.

And by someone I mean Mako Anderson.

He came up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder, "Sooo I heard about you and the 'roh." He said. He tended to call my boyfr- *Ex* boyfriend the 'roh. He only does it to annoy me. 'His name is Iroh!' I would yell at him until he would finally stop. But this time I kept quiet. I do not want to talk about Iroh right now. "So, what do you think?" he questioned me.

"Bout' what?" I responded dully. No curiosity touching my voice. His arm dropped from my shoulder and he came before me pointing to his shirt. It said 'I'll be your rebound guy' and had a basketball hoop behind it. So it meant two things. He can catch a ball after it's been shot in basketball, and he wants me to have sex with him because I just broke up with my boyfriend.

Ha. Ha. Ha. How I love puns. Please, take note of the sarcasm.

"No thanks." I mutter. I get in to his car like I do every day, except this time Bolin isn't with us. I groan inwardly. I missed my best friend.

"So… you don't want to come to my house?" He smirked.

I smirked back. "No I do."

He rose his eyebrows and he smiled at me excitedly. "For real?"

"Yeah!" I made my voice sound excited too. "I need to talk to Bolin." I said, just as delightful as before, watching his excited smile slip off of his face.

"Jerk." He muttered. "You got me all excited." He grinned at his little joke, gesturing to his… downstairs.

Puns and sex jokes. Gotta love em'. "freak."

Once we finally got to their house I sprinted into Bolin's room, desperate to get away from his perverted brother.

"Woah. Hey Korra." Bolin said, surprised that I was here so soon. Yes, _soon. _They were having a senior party tonight. They as in him and Mako. Ew.

He was in his pajama pants, in his bed. The thing was Bolin was hot, but I don't find him attractive. I love him, but I could never like-like him. He was the sweetest guy I knew, but I would never date him.

As I laid on his bed with him we had yet another great conversation about how terrible his brother is.

~~~later at the party~~~

I was wearing an almost pink dress with a brown belt going across the center. I wore high-heels, probably making me about 5'6''. **(link in the profile)** A few guys had asked me to the party but I kindly declined. I needed time and space. From males, at least.

I loved Iroh. And I told him. Every time I did, he would kiss me and say "you too." I remember how my heart would flutter at that.

It wasn't until now that I realized he never said the words "I love you too." Nope. Not once.

I walked into the party to find it already booming. There were at least a hundred people in the house. I walked over to where Bolin, Sean, and Asami were and started mindlessly drinking. I wasn't drunk. I mean I would never do that. I'm class president. I'm also a role-model.

Mako walked up to me. Great. Just wonderful.

"Korra…" he whispered. Woah. His voice was soft, not cocky and annoying like usual. "I heard about what iroh did… I'm seriously sorry."

Oh my god.

Number one, he called him Iroh.

Number two, he was sorry.

Number three, he looked _extremely _attractive right now.

"t-thanks…" I trailed off staring into his suddenly beautiful amber eyes.

"Korra." He whispered my name. I wasn't sure if it was just me or did he just use the sexiest voice ever?

"Mako." I whispered back.

And pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Very hard. I practicly jumped into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and and held up by my butt. I wondered if anyone had noticed us.

He carried us up to his room. Oh god. I was ready for this. I was ready for him.

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. Someone was spooning me. One of their arms wrapped around my waist and their face was buried in my neck. I snuggled into their arms, feeling them tighten around me. This just felt right.

Until I remember who exactly this is.

_Fuck. _

…**Should I continue? Tell me! Review, PM, do anything! Sorry it's a little rushed. It'll be better tomorrow. I promise! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. You're Mine

**Ok so it's like 1:30am. And im bein all chill, watchin me some breaking dawn part one. And I seriously CANT STAND IT. MY FEELS. **

**THIS**

**IS**

**TOO**

**ADORABLE**

**THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! **

**DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA**

No. No. No.

I had sex? With Mako?

Well… he was in his boxers and I was in my under garments so I guess we did.

Wow. I had just had sex.

I wasn't drunk. I hoped he wasn't either. It was… special to me. I didn't love him but it was still special. He's my best friends brother.

Holy shit. I slept with my best friends brother.

But the way he held me, so protective and loving. I slowly worked my way out of his arms, slipping a pillow into my place. He kissed the top of the pillow, were my head would've been. On the outside I was like, "what? Nothing goin on here." But on the inside I was like "OH MY HOLY FUCK THAT IS SOOOOO ADORABLE!"

So I tip-toed out of the door and ran for my life. Bolin couldn't know. Bolin could _never _know.

Part of me hoped that Mako would pretend nothing happened.

But the other part… it wanted Mako to stop flirting with other girls. It wanted him to only like me.

But, we all know Mako and what he does. Sex is nothing special to him.

Many girls have claimed to have 'gotten to second base' with him but never gone the whole way.

Don't I feel special?

I got to my house and tried sneaking upstairs. Tried. My mother was waiting in the kitchen.

My mom isn't strict. Like, at all. She's one of those moms that your guy friends call a 'cougar' and 'sexy'. It's really weird.

I look like my mom, thank the lord. We both have light brown hair, tainted a little by the sun, we both have bright blue eyes, and we're both tan. She calls me her 'perfect cheerleader'.

Everyone thinks that.

'Who's that Korra chick everyone's talking about?'

'Oh, Korra? She's the definition of perfect.'

Psh. PSH. PSHHHH. NO! I'm not perfect. I have serious issues. Insecurities. Problems.

"Korra." My mother groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where the heck have you been?"

"I just spent the night with Bolin." I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Oh? Bolin? Well I hope you two had fun." She raised her eyebrows. She loved Bolin. She wanted him to be my boyfriend. She knows that he's sweet, respectful, and loving, as do i. But he's my _best friend_. And I know if things ended badly between us we would never return to our friendship which I would probably die without.

"Mom. He's my best friend. Grossssss."

She laughed. This is just how me and my mom were. Best friends.

Which is why I don't like Frank, her boyfriend. He's a cheater. I swear, he makes her cry every other week. Plus, he flirts with me. WITH ME.

Frank is 30. My mother is 33 years old. I'm 17 years old.

My mom had me when she was 16. Her parents kicked her out. My dad and his family took her in and my parents got married. At 17, my parents were married. And they didn't ever regret it, not once.

I knew my dad very well. I was 10 when he disappeared.

He didn't leave us, I won't believe that. He loved me. A _ton. _He loved me so much. And he still does, wherever he is.

I love him back, too.

The only fight I've ever had with my mother was when she started dating Frank. My mom was married. She couldn't be a cheater like Frank.

Anyways…

I got into a sleeveless grey 'coca-cola' shirt and black ripped up shorts. The sleeve cuts went down so low you could see my pink sports bra. I wore black sambas.

Mako's car pulled into my driveway. Crud.

I got into the back seat, because thank the lord, Bolin came to school today. I could feel Mako's glare in the back of my head. What? It's not like he's never walked out on someone. Geez.

I stumbled out of the car and made my way to my locker. But suddenly I was pulled into a classroom. An _empty _classroom.

"I missed you this morning." His unbelievably sexy voice whispered in my ear. His arms were around my waist and his breath was warm against my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Uh… what?" I ask, spinning myself around so I could look at his face. Please, please just act like nothing happened.

"Comeon, Korra. Don't act like nothing happened last night." He smiled cockily.

I groaned. "It was a mistake."

"You weren't drunk and neither was i. I like you, and somewhere inside of you, you like me back!" He declared.

And damn, he was right.

"I do not. I used you to get over Iroh. You did your job, thanks." I tried to make my words cold. I also tried to walk away but he held his grip.

"Oh come on. Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." He smirked.

I couldn't.

"Point made." He mumbled then he kissed me, sitting me done on a desk. I jerked back.

"What the heck?" I tried (once again) to sound cold, but it was soft and annoyingly mushy.

"You need to kiss better than that." He grumbled attempting to pull me in.

"What?!"

"You're sooo slowww. Oh my gosh. I like you. A ton. You like me. A little." He explained. "So you're going to give me a chance to make that 'little' a 'ton'."

"I am not!" I object.

"Or, you know, I could tell the whole school we had sex." He grinned.

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

He laughed a little. "Oh, but I would."

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be your freaking girlfriend! But I swear to god, you give me one tiny, megabite of a reason to break up with you and we are THROUGH. You got it."

"mhm." He mumbled, his eyes already closing. He pulled me back in. I didn't kiss back at first. "I know you can do better than that, you proved it last night." He grinned into our kiss.

I involuntarily growled. I grabbed the back of his head, lacing my fingers through his hair, and pulled him back to me.

Damn hormones.

The bell rang before long, and all I could do was blame my 'teen troubles' for totally just making out with the 'bad boy' of our school. We walked out of the classroom, one of his hands in my jean shorts pockets. People stared. They knew this move.

The arm around the shoulders- friends or flirting. Nothing serious.

The arm around the waist- dating. May or may not turn into something serious.

But the arm around the waist and the hand in the jean pocket- Taken. This is mine. Back the fuck off or I'll kill you.

Yeah. Ok.

Not.

I looked in a window to check my hair, I mean we did have a make out sesh.

"You look beautiful. You know that, right?"

I blushed furiously. "Don't push your luck, pretty boy."

People still stared.

Oh, the stares.

Envy came from the girls.

Confusion from some guys.

Anger from the guys that spent countless days flirting with me.

And… one stare of… jealousy.

Iroh.

I paled and stopped. Mako noticed and I visibly saw him bite back a growl.

"You're mine now, don't forget." He whispered in my ear, making me blush furiously once again. I hoped he didn't notice that I snuggled closer to him when he said that though. As we passed Iroh he glared at Mako and Mako smirked. "Sup, roh'?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes at Mako and blew a loose strand of his 'perfectly brushed' hair out of his eyes. He crossed his arms and walked towards his next class. Mako and I followed behind, Mako was walking me to my next class.

But of course, as gentlemen like as I thought it was, once we got to the door (open) and he kissed me. Like really kissed me. Of course he had an alternative motive. He wanted everyone who hadn't seen us in the hallway to make sure they knew I was his.

Temporarily.

I pulled back, wide-eyed and scurried off to my seat, avoiding the obvious eye contact Bolin was trying to make with me.

This was going to _suck. _

**19 reviews? I think y'all can do better than that :p **

**Plus I mean, we all know you wannah tap dat. As in the review button. **

**Tap it all you want. **

**Sex it up bros. see if I give a fuck! CAUSE I WON'T. **

**The review button is soooo effin smexy. And you all know it. **

**So go ahead. Tap it. Smack dat, get on tha floor, smack that, till you get sore, smack that, dododooodooodooodoodoodoo! **

**I got that from Pewdiepie :) any amnesia players/watchers out there? Tell me in a review! :D yeah. I believe in you! **


	3. Best Friend's Brother

**Ok I have to get some stuff straight. **

**-This Korra is NOT IN ANY WAY the same Korra from unexpected romance. This Korra is respectful, super nice to everyone, and only a couple guys like her. She isn't the most popular girl in school, either. She's head cheerleader, the korra from unexpected romance would gag at the thought of that. She's polite and respectful, the korra from unexpected romance didn't give a fuck about manners or anything like that. Anyway… THEY ARE DIFFERENT. **

**-Ummm I don't want to be like the Korra I make in my stories. Someone reviewed and was all like 'is korra you're mary-sue' or some shit and im like 'uhhhh wtf?' and they're like 'do you wish you were korra?' and im like 'nahhh my life is pretty good right now.' So, to answer your question, no, I don't wish I was korra. **

**-The reason everyone's rich in my fantasy world (yes, this is totally my fantasy) because it's just so much easier for the storylines that don't have mainly have anything to do with anyone being poor. This way, if I want Korra to have a pool in her backyard, or a convertible, I can do it without question. See? It's just easier for me, as your beloved author.**

**-I'm fourteen years old. I'm a virgin (and proud!) I've never had sex so, obviously, I can't really describe it. I mean sure, I know what goes where *giggles immaturely* but I'm not going to write stuff like that. I mean… ew.  
I can write kissing and stuff. I can do that, but only cause I've experienced that, and I know how to describe it. Sooo that's why I skipped over the sex scene. **

**-Mako is a "bad boy". When I say bad boy, I mean he changes girlfriends every week, he drinks and goes to parties every weekend (kind of like in Unexpected Romance, so yes, there will be some parties in this story too) and he wears tight jeans and stuff. (yes, tight jeans = bad boy.) I do not mean that he does drugs. Nooo ewww. **

**-Korra really isn't all that popular, seriously! And she's not 'hot' she's pretty! Seriously. Geez. Not many guys 'want her' either. Just a few. That means like afew guys flirt with her. CHILL OUT. If you don't like popular and pretty korra, go read some shit about ugly people.**

**-Ok. If you don't like OOC or AU or any of that, leave. Now. Buh-bye!**

**Anyways… onwards!**

**Mako: Damn, my girlfriends hoootttt**

**Iroh: Dude, no, she's mine. Man-whore. **

**Mako: Psh. Psh! PSH! She likes me. Like a lot.**

**Korra: No… you blackmailed me. **

**Iroh: HA!**

**Korra: I don't like you either, douchebag. **

**Mako: HA!**

**Pabu: OK! IM NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY AND I'M ANNOYED. ONWARDS!**

I nervously tapped my pencil on my desk. I had my hair covering my face from both Iroh and Bolin.

Bolin must've been confused. Maybe even hurt that I didn't say anything.

Iroh was angry. He probably thought I was a whore.

I guess I kind of am. I never slept with Iroh, and hopefully no one will ever know that I slept with Mako. I wanted to tell _someone _though. Maybe Asami, at lunch. She'd figure it out anyway. She knew me too well. Shit.

The bell rang.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

I grabbed my things and sped out. There was no way in hell that I would face Bolin or Iroh now.

I spotted Mako, grinning at me, from across the hallway. I rolled my eyes, grimacing, and I walked briskly to my next class, ignoring both of the Anderson brothers. The classes before lunch dragged on. Mako's protective and claiming stares, Bolin's angry and confused stares, and… the worst… Iroh's _jealously._ He would change his glares from me to Mako, Mako glared back saying _'back the fuck up, man, she's mine.' _Iroh's glares contradicted that.

I am not owned.

Just putting that out there.

Lunch was torture also. Sean was talking to me mindlessly about his previous class and how he pulled down his teachers pants. I laughed in all the right spots, trying to please Sean.

Sean was like my little brother. I wanted to make him happy.

With his arm draped over my shoulder, Sean sat down next to me, questioning Bolin's glare. "What's up dude?"

"What _is _up, Korra?" Bolin inquired.

"Well… I uhm I….. nothing." I grumbled. What was I supposed to say? _'your brothers blackmailing me into dating him, though I do think I'm starting to like him, cause he's really sexy and badass.' _

…no…

"Well counting that my brother kissed you, and you _kissed him back!" _Bolin whisper-yelled.

"i.. uh…-AH"

Suddenly, Sean's arm was ripped off my shoulder and I was jerked upwards.

"What the hell?" I yelled, hitting Iroh in the chest.

"what?" he hissed through his teeth, he was seething.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." I glared at him.

"I'll do what I want!" He grabbed my arm again.

"She said not to touch her." A low growl ripped through the air. A hand shoved Iroh away from me.

Well, fuck. I get to be the center of a Mako vs. Iroh fight.

"What's it to _you_?" Iroh mumbled.

"She's my _girlfriend._" Mako stated, proudly.

A gasp filled the cafeteria.

Oh, great we had an audience.

Bolin stared at me, his mouth agape. I gave him a pleading look.

We were brought out of our trance when the fights volume heightened.

"She's just using you to get over me, dumbass!" Iroh countered to whatever Iroh had said.

"You go ahead and tell yourself that. _You're_ just mad cause' _you_ know it's all _your_ fault that _you _fucked up and _you_ lost her." Mako said, keeping calm, unlike Iroh.

"You know what whatever, take the whore, I don't care."

Bolin stood at this, he was too good of a friend.

Mako's face contorted with some unknown emotion, and he composed it. "What. Did you. Just call her?" He growled.

"A whore?" Iroh said, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

Then suddenly, Mako lost his cool. He lunged at Iroh, hitting him head-on. He tackled him to the ground.

I gasped.

Mako sat on top of Iroh, doing as much damage as possible before a teacher pulled him off.

Which wasn't too long, because Bolin pulled him off before a teacher could.

"What the hell, Bolin?!" He growled.

"Oh shut up, Mako, I have more of a right to say that than you!" Bolin grumbled.

"For what?!"

"hmm… I dunnow, kissing my best friend!" Bolin yelled.

I groaned and stood up quickly, walking out of the room.

"Korra." Mako and Bolin groaned at the same time. I just kept walking, I had no time for this.

The rest of the day dragged on, as if nothing had happened.

Minus the fact that everyone was staring at me. Envy, confusion, anger, any emotion you can name, someone was staring at me with it.

The ride home was awkward.

Mako cranked up the radio and I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

The song _Best Friends Brother _by Victoria Justice came on.

Of fucking course.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"_

Mako was grinning widely and staring at me through the review mirror.

My eyes were wide with embarrassment. The blush on my cheeks showed it.

Bolin growled and slammed his hand down on the radio button.

The awkwardness in the car returned.

Mako didn't bother taking me home, we both knew Bolin was going to make us explain.

Greeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaat.

**I know it's short. Whatever. Deal with it.**


	4. Sharing

**Ok I will say this ONE, MORE, FUCKING, TIME. **

**KORRA IS NOT THE SAME KORRA FROM UNEXPECTED ROMANCE. GET OVER IT. **

**GEEEEEZ. **

Bolin stared at Mako and I. Bolin, sitting on the armrest of a chair, opposite the love seat we were in.

Don't you dare take the concept of the "love seat" the wrong way.

Mako reached and put his hand on my thigh, rubbing it slowly with his thumb. I swatted it away and glared at him. What the hell! His brother was right across from us! Mako grinned at me and rose his eyebrows.

Bolin growled. "Stop looking at her like that."

Mako's head snapped towards Bolin. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen her naked!" Bolin thundered. Mako tried (and failed) to hold back his smirk. Bolin stood and walked over to his brother.

He stopped in front of him and punched him. I gasped as Mako's head barely moved from its position but he still grunted. I wouldn't be surprised, Bolin's the strongest guy I know, minus Mako. They're probably evenly matched.

Mako stood, fury in his head. "What the hell, man?"

"You deserve it! She's _mine_!" Now, don't take that the wrong way. He means it as in I was his best friend first, not anything in a lovey-dovey way.

"Well we can _share_!" Mako countered.

I get up. "Ok! Shut the fuck up! This is getting pretty awkward for me!" I yell over their raising voices. Bolin looked at me apologetically.

"Korra's rig-" He was cut off.

"Ohh bossy, that's hot." Mako smirked.

Bolin turned and smacked him upside the head. I rolled my eyes. "Stuff like this needs to stop, too. Cause I love you." I said.

Mako grinned.

"Well I love you." I gestured to Bolin. "I kinda like you." I gestured to Mako and he pouted. "And if we're going to make this work-" I glared at Mako, referring to his blackmail, "-than you-" I pointed a Mako "-need to quit being all sexual towards me around Bolin. And You-" I pointed at Bolin "-need to get used to me coming around here for Mako."

Mako smiled. "Deal. But remember Bo, we're_ sharing_ her."

"If you hurt her, I swear to god…"

"I would never." Mako growled.

Bolin whispered something inaudible.

"I promise." Mako whispered back.

Bolin scowled. "Fine. We're going to have to make a calendar or something."

"Like a timeshare?"

"Yeah."

"I call her this week!" Mako yelled, his hand shooting up and running over to me, picking me up and twirling me around.

I squealed and giggled for the short moment until Bolin's glare caught my eye.

My eyes widen and Mako sets me down, his arm still around my waist. Bolin's eyes focused on his arm and they narrowed.

"Listen bro, love you, but love her more, so we're going to go now."

I looked at Bolin with a so- woah woah woah. Love? He loved me? ….woah.

Bolin must've noticed too, his expression mixed with anger and confusion.

"See ya, Bol_oser_." Mako grinned at his apparently 'clever' name for Bolin and dragged me out of the door.

I had only a glimpse of the street before Mako had me pressed against the pillar. He kissed me. Hard. My surprised eyes closed and after a minute I forced them open, getting ready to stop the kiss. I opened my eyes, to see that his eyes were completely open. And when I followed them, I saw what he was looking at.

Or might I say, _who _he was looking at.

His ex-girlfriend.

Oh.

Looks like I won't have to worry about coping with Bolin and Mako fighting for long. Cause' I was going to be replaced soon.

Ouch.

This is why I can't even begin to like Mako, because whenever I decide that maybe he's a nice guy, he breaks my heart.

Believe me, it's happened before.

I pull away and look at the ground. I sigh and push him away from me. He tears his eyes off the girl and lifts my chin, as if he was going to kiss me again.

He wanted to use me to get her jealous? …great…

I close my eyes and sigh again, feeling my heart break a little on the inside, and gently push him away. "Korra. We have a deal." He mumbles into my neck, where he was currently kissing.

"Yeah, we do." I sneered, trying to pull my neck away from him.

"So, let me kiss you." He smirked.

I bit my lip to keep my tears from falling. …Don't call me a baby. I'm sensitive.

But, did he really not think that I hadn't seen his eyes? Completely open? Looking at _her_? I pushed away from him. "No thanks." I brushed past him and walked down the steps quickly.

I took one last look at Mako and he sent me a confused look.

Brittney walked by me with a smirk on her face.

I closed my eyes and kept walking. Once I got to the end of the driveway I looked around. Brittney was pressing herself against Mako and had her hands on his chest. His arms were around her waist.

He was smiling. Like, actually smiling.

I had never made him smile like that.

Tears were swimming in my eyes. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking "_drama queen!_" Maybe I am. Get over it. He looked up and his eyes widened.

He released her waist and she sneered at me.

He looked at me pleadingly as Brittney pulled his hands back to around her waist. His eyes flickered nervously from Brittney to me.

Oh, he was afraid that I would see them kiss?

Whatever.

I started backing away from the whores. He started towards me but I just shook my head. I turned and walked away from him. From _them_. Let them kiss, what do I care?

I do care, a lot.

You know what? Fuck my other voice.

…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse.

I'm talking to myself. Holy crap I'm talking to myself.

I think I heard the foot-steps behind me, I guess I just didn't want to hear them.

His gruff hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Get. The fuck. Off. Me." I growled.

He faltered for a moment, astonished that I swore, but soon he re-gained his ground. "No."

"well, why not?!"

"Cause' you think I'm a cheater!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "No. I don't. leave me alone."

"You're lying!"

"Ok, fine, maybe I am! It _does _bother me that you're using me to make some slut jealous!"

Mako stared at me wide-eyed. "Korra! I would never do that to you!"

"As if! You're _Mako _'the master of seduction'!" I punched his chest. "You're a player!" I punched his chest again. "A man-whore!" Again. "You're just like Iroh!" Again. "Just get the fuck away from me!" By now, he was holding both of my fists. "You're just.." for some reason I was having trouble breathing. "Another…" Jesus, my chest hurts. "Iroh-oh-oh" Why the hell am i….OH.

I'm crying.

For the first time, finally. I finally realized what Iroh had done to me. I finally cried for what my stupid, idiotic, boyfri- ex boyfriend did to me.

Mako, his face pained, moved his hands from my wrists and pulled me into his warm chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and for the first time in about a year, I didn't want to be hugging Iroh.

I wanted to hug Mako.

And so I do.

And I'm crying. Thank god I could cry silently. This was so embarrassing.

I was crying for Iroh. I was crying for my dad. Cause' even though I tell myself he loves me, there's obviously something wrong with me. Something that he saw and made him run for the hills. I'd sent both of them running in the opposite direction.

Mako sat on the curb, still cradling me.

I'm beyond embarrassed.

And unhappy with myself. And him.

He was making me like him. And he knew he was succeeding.

I mean think about it.

First, I lost my virginity to him, and he still hasn't told me if he lost his to me. Secondly, He did one of those absolutely adorable 'kissing the top of your head' things. Of course, it was a pillow, but it was intended for me. Thirdly, the way he's blackmailing me, I mean that's ultimate desire, right? Fourthly, he's literally fighting for me, defending me from jerks, subtly showing that he's actually super sweet. Fifthly, he had a fight with his brother (and they haven't fought since junior high!) over me! Sixthly (is that even a word?), he chose me over Brittney. Brittney! Mrs. Perfect Blonde. Seriously. She's perfect.

So, yes, he's practically forcing me to love him.

I mean like. Not love. Like. Liiiiiike.

Like.

Shit. What time was it? I snapped off of Mako's chest. His head snapped down to me. "Korra Wha-"

"I have to go!" I gasped. I felt like I had forgotten to breathe for hours. And the next thing I know every time I breathe in it feels like that. Gasping, I try to scramble away from Mako, but he clutches me to his chest.

"Korra." He whispers my name and I look into his eyes, but continue to cry and struggle in his sturdy arms. "Korra, stop." He whispers again, I continue shaking my head and pushing against him. Wheezing, trying to make the lump in my throat leave. "Baby, please, stop." His voice is pained, and I listen.

My breaths slow as I stare into his eyes, and my struggles stopped. He sighed, relieved, and pulled me into a more direct hug. Compared to him, I was tiny. His huge, strong arms wound around my small waist and my face buried in his chest. Standing up straight, the top of my head hits right below his chin, so his head fell lazily on top of mine.

"Wha…?" Is all I could choke out.

"You had a panic attack… I think. Bolin used to have them all the time." He explained, murmuring into my hair.

"Oh." I answered simply.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "Listen, I didn't ean to completely break down on you I usually never d-" He cut me off.

"Shut it. I'm your boyfriend, and I really_ really _like you, whether you believe me or not. And I will always be here for you." He kissed the top of my head. "No matter what."

I sighed. "You need to stop that."

He stepped away. "Stop what?"

"Being adorable." I sighed.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "C'mon I'll drive you home."

I smiled and got into his car.

It took me a second to realize that I had just cried, felt jealousy, fought with my best friend, have a panic attack, and after all of it, _smile_, just for Mako.

Great. Like it or not, I liked Mako. A lot.

**And before you say it, Brittney is NOT Jennifer. I swear to god if ONE of you even suggests that I will smack yo ass into last night. CHA BIATCH.**

**I SWEAR TO GOD. If I don't get enough reviews… I'm going to have to shut down. **

**Yeah, I threatened it. **

**Boom. **

**IF I get enough reviews though, Korra's going shopping! Whooooooooo! Mall fun time! **

**R&R!**


	5. Shopping

**Um… Someone (one of you!) called me a 'bra' today…**

…

…

**No way. **

**Sorry. **

**As much as I want to be a bra, I cannot… I MEAN… UH…. **

**Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aat? **

**Nothing. Absolutely nothing!**

Mako drove me home. I think he was talking to me, but I just stared ahead. My breaths were shaky and I felt unusually weak. When my house came into my line of vision I exhaled and waited for the car to stop. He stopped the car and stared at me. I opened the door and got out. I heard Mako's door open. He caught my wrist, once again.

"You really gotta stop doing that." He groaned.

"Doing what?" I said, looking down at his hand on my wrist.

"Walking away from me without saying goodbye." He whispered. Before I could protest, that my mother was most likely spying on us, he leaned down and kissed me. I carefully place my arms around his neck, one playing with his hair, the other gripping him tightly to myself. He placed one hand on the small of my back, and another on my butt. I attempted swatting it away, but he caught my hand with his other and placed it back around his neck. He started nipping my bottom lip, and he growled, pushing me against his car. I cracked my eyes open, just to make sure he was feeling it too.

And by it I mean the feeling that all of my walls were crashing down. I liked my walls. They protected me, in my little village. Iroh and I used to live within those walls. And my mom and dad. Both of them; together. Bolin, Asami, Sean, everyone. They all lived there. Mako had. A few years back. But then he packed his bag, kicked a big hole in my perfect wall, and left us.

_Flashback _

"_Why's Mako sitting over there?" I had asked Bolin. _

_We were at lunch. And for the first time ever since I'd met him, Mako wasn't sitting at our table at lunch. He was sitting with our arch nemesis'; Arthur 'Axle' Deans and his crew. _

"_I dunno." Bolin said, agitated. _

_It was our last year of Junior High; ninth grade. I had a crush on Mako ever since the 7__th__ grade. He was one of my best friends, we did almost everything together. We had sleepovers and we talked every night on the phone, we understood eachother. _

_I won't lie. I was a *ehm* late-bloomer. I had boring brown hair, I was pretty pale, I had glasses, too. I was flat-chested and I could guarantee not one boy in the school had a crush on me._

_Especially not Mako. _

_I think I loved Mako. I really think I did. _

_Which is why I remember my heart breaking when I watched him start making out with the girl next to him. One of 'Axle's' followers. A girl he never knew. _

_But of course, she was beautiful. She had red hair, beautiful red hair, like a fire. And green eyes, geez, like emeralds. She was tall, too. _

_I was short. _

_That was the day that I realized that I was the exact opposite of what Mako wanted. _

_I remember those nights. The nights when he would ask out every girl in the school, minus me. That year sucked. I was too hideous for the school man-whore. Ouch. _

_I also remember that summer. I started growing… in more places than one. Ok you know what I'll say it. I GREW BOOBS. BIG ONES. YEAH I SAID IT. I. HAVE. BIG. BOOBS. _

…_I apologize, I can be kinda crazy. _

_So, I grew boobs, I spent half the summer in California, got tan, and contacts. _

_I became somewhat pretty. I guess. A lot of guys gave me their numbers. I became head cheerleader. Things went on from there. _

_I was no longer the tomboy that only hung out with the Anderson brothers. I no longer had an attitude. I was nice to everyone and certain *people* started to notice. _

_As in Mako. The first day back, with the new me, he started to notice. _

_I remember that day. _

_I had seen him and his group, noticeably staring at me. I looked at the ground and brushed a piece of my brighter, highlighted hair, behind my ear and continued to talk to Sean, my new friend. _

"_Shit. Axe alert." Sean mumbled. _

_Great. The gang was coming. _

"_Wow, Korra, that you?" His unbelievably heart-breaking voice said behind me. _

_I turned swiftly to see the smirk on his face. "Um. Yeah." I cross my arms. _

"_Since when did you get so fine?" He nodded at me and his eyes raked over my body. _

_I glared at him. "Leave me alone." _

"_Oh come on, Korra, we all know you have the hots for me. You're totally interested." He smirked again. _

"_Interested in being this week's whore? No thanks." I growled. _

_And I walked away. Because I had moved on from Mako Anderson. _

_Or so I thought._

_Flashback ended._

I gently pushed him away. He moaned and moved to my neck, thinking I needed air. Uh no.

I pushed him off me more directly this time. "Bye then." I say, moving under his arm (that was forming a cage around me) and walk as quickly as I can to my door.

When I got inside, I saw my mom peering through the curtains. "Aaaaaannnnnnddddd he's gone!" She said, then she got up and squealed, running towards me. "Eeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! When did this happen!? Dear god, he was HOT! AH! I'm calling Asami! We are going shopping!"

She didn't even let me answer she went off to get her cell phone.

And even from her bed room I heard her on the phone "I KNOW RIGHT!? EEEEEIIIIIIIII!" Yeah, my mom's best friends with _my _best friends. My mother rushed ino the room and grabbed her purse. Then she dragged me out of the house. I had barley even left the door frame! "MALL TIMEEE!" She screamed.

Oh my gosh, my mother was more of a child than me.

"Mom I _have_ clothes." I argued once we got into the car.

"Yes, you had _Iroh _clothes. Way too 'goody-two shoes' for my taste. God, that boy was a priss. Who needs him when you have _MAKO!_? I mean, are you sure he and Bolin are in the same family? Since when did he become the hottest hunk in the world!?" She ranted.

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh my god, mom, everything about that sentence is sooo wrong. And not all of my clothes are Iroh clothes."

"Yes, but you need new _Mako _clothes. Hot, sexy, bad ass, clothes. You'll have Mako McSmexie falling all over you."

I groaned. "You're so embarrassing."

She just laughed at me.

When we got to the mall Asami was waiting for us at the entrance, grinning like a mad woman **(this made me cry because I felt like I was writing about my old Asami *breaks down in tears* The two asami's won't differ too much, don't give me shit about it, I just love the thought of an awesome Korrasami friendship. 333333) **She was the only person I had ever told about my huge crush on Mako. But she also knew about my pure hatred that followed that crush.

Honestly, she may not be grinning because Mako asked me out, but maybe because I wasn't moping over Iroh.

Or maybe she just was really excited to finally be my personal shopper.

Yeah I think it's the last one.

Embarrassingly enough, they took me to Victoria's secret first. They made me get measured. MEASURED. I'm not going any further on that.

They bought me practically everything in the 'pink' section.

And the bras.

Ohhh, the bras.

I think that by the amount of lace we bought, the ladies at the desk thought we were sex addicts.

Personally, I liked the sports bras. I need a lot because I'm a cheerleader and I'm modest.  
Cheerleader- For athletics, we were sports bra and spandex for practice.  
Modest- They don't push up, they actually push down.

Then they went to buy me jeans.

Ripped jeans.

Revealing jeans.

I do not like showing that much skin.

Then shoes. And sunglasses. And bags. And… and.. everything! I. Hate. Shopping.

I pouted and stumbled along behind my mother and Asami, listening to their pointless squeals.

"Korra! I cannot believe you didn't tell me! I mean I thought something was up when Iroh and Mako fought but I wouldn't have ev-"

"Iroh and Mako fought over her?!" My mother awed.

"YES! Isn't it adorable!" Asami almost screamed.

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" My mother squealed… again.

She squeals, The other one squeals, they squeal, Squeal, Squeal, Squeal. Oh my god. Kill me.

"How much longer?"

"The mall closes in about 2 hours, so lemme see…. 2 hours!" My mother said indignantly.

I groaned. "I'll wait outside." I make my way towards the exit.

"Don't get raped!" Asami called after me. I rolled my eyes, typical Asami.

I grabbed my phone, like hell I was going to wait for 2 hours.

I texted Bolin.

_To: Bowwwlin dem pins  
I've been kidnapped by my mother. At the maalll heeeeellllllllppppppp me!" _

It was less than a minute when I got a text back.

_From: Bowwwlin dem pins  
Babe, I'm a little offended you didn't text me first. Don't worry, love, I'll come get cha ;)_

Um… what.

Did Bolin just refer to me as 'Babe'? And 'Love'?

….What.

Again, with super-fast service (Though, Bolin's never fast… he's late for everything) Mako's car came up, which made sense, because Bolin loved Mako's car. But Mako was in the drivers seat, grinning at me.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I came to save you from being kidnapped, remember?" He smirked.

"Why did you have Bolin's phone?" I got into his car. And he smirked again, starting the car.

"I wrestled him for it, when we saw it was from you."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to be nicer to him. He _is _my best friend."

"I want to be your best friend." He smiled at me.

I think my heart stopped beating. Because he, my boyfriend, was smiling. Genuinely. For real. was the smile from when he _was _my best friend. I loved that smile. I missed that smile. I looked up from my lap to see that he was staring at me.

"You know… I'm really… I…" He kind of stuttered. Mako never stutters.

"You…?"

"_I _think that… um… you're… way too fine to be wearing that many layers of clothing."

I looked out the window, disappointed. And I thought we were having a moment. He always does this. He'll be saying really sweet and caring things, but then he'll turn into Mr. Ego-filled-douchebag-jerk.

"You always do that." I sigh.

"What?" He shrugs.

"You are on your way to saying something cute and something that would definitely make me like you more, something that would put us on track to actually _love _eachother, and then you just say something douchey and utterly rude." I glare at him.

He doesn't say anything.

Because I have just crossed a line. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I mentally smack myself. Of course he didn't want to love me, he _liked _me. He made that clear. He didn't want to learn to love me. He didn't want to be with me any more than a month. Why had I even suggested it? How idiotic, stupid, dumb-

"Korra…" He started.

"No," I whisper. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest… I should've known… I know you're not looking for that. Sorry."

The car ride was awkward now.

When we got to my house I tried to get out as quickly as possible but once again he caught me before I left the car. He went to kiss me but I stopped him. I kissed his cheek and got out of his car. I walked into the house, quickly, because I was afraid that he would grab me and attack my mouth again.

Not that I minded then, but right now I just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

He just had to make me fall in love with him. He just had too, cause he sucks. I hate him.

No I don't.

I think i might love him. Which sucks.

I didn't bother calling Asami or my mother; they knew my 'ditching' antics. I tore off my jeans, pulled on a big t-shirt and boi shorts, then I climbed into bed.

I switched off the light and went to sleep, before I could overthink what I said to Mako.

The next morning was mostly a blur. Asami had called, demanding that I come to the mall with her; again. But she promised that she'd buy me lunch at the fancy Italian place next to the mall if I went with her to try on some stuff she saw.

My mother even laid out an outfit for me.

The jeans were ripped. And skinny. And black.

That's different.

And the shirt, the shirt was a little bit more me than the jeans but not too close. It was a sleeveless fake Victoria's secret 'jersey'. It was white and you could see my black sports (THANK YOU LORD) bra. My mother had defined this combination as 'sexy' and 'hot'.

Apparently, guys like to see some 'skin' and some 'bra'. I don't think I like this at all.

The shoes.

I hate the shoes.

They were high heels. Strappy, gladiator heels. That were pretty damn high.

I think the only acceptable thing that I was wearing would be the sunglasses, counting that it was very sunny today, and Aviators fit my face very nicely. **(link in the profile)**

I felt…

"YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOT!" My mother screamed at me.

"Mom! Language! And keep it down!" I hissed, "The neighbors will call the cops again!"

"You're right… ugh! My little baby, off to seduce sexy men." She fake-sniffled. "Speaking of sexy men…" My mother trailed off.

Uh. No.

Frank, was in no way, "Sexy."

Frank is perverted. And gross. I hate Frank with my soul.

"Are you coming home tonight?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." She winked at me.

"Please, mother, I don't want to know about you and Frank's sexual intercourses." I moaned into my crossed arms that were resting on the counter.

"Speaking of sexual intercourses…"

"Mom!" I yell.

"Ok! Ok!" She raises her hands as if to surrender.

The doorbell rang.

Oh no. Off to my certain doom.

Please, please, please, let no one see me there. This is going to suck.

**WOAAAAAAAH super long chappie biatches. You're welcome. You have some shit you wanna say? Kay. I don't give a fuck. I'd just rather you haters leave. Peace out! **

**Anyways… suggestions? Review. - not a question. It's a demand. Do it. **

…

…**.**

…**..OR DIE.**


	6. The Art of Seduction

**I have a specific review shout-out. **

_**Starburstminniem (guest) wrote:  
u know Korra takes her whole life for granted. she's a  
cheerleader, gets straight A's, really pretty, has a super cool mom, has nice  
clothes, and has two hot brothers chasing after her. and the fact that she's  
second guessing herself and she's hurting Mako and Bolin in the process of her  
choosing is sick. her mom and asami are just trying to help her with mako, but  
she acts like she doesn't give a **.**_

other people would appreciate if they got all those things Korra has. you'll  
probably delete this comment and tell me to ** off in the next chapter, but  
what I'm saying is true. even if you say no.

and you'll probably create another story where mako the super sexy teenage boy  
with hormones falls in love with Korra the main protagonist who has nice  
clothes, boys flirting with her, and is super totally pretty and makes readers  
feel popular and pretty through the text.

and in the next chapter you'll sound super ** and say that korra isn't perfect  
and everything that i said. and you'll tell the other haters and me to not  
read this fanfic if i'm just gonna hate.

**I agree that Korra takes her life for granted. She **_**is **_**a cheerleader, she **_**does **_**have straight A's, pretty, has a cool mom, and nice clothes. Yes. She does. The brothers aren't exactly chasing her, but I get what you mean.**

**I'm confused at how this is **_**sick**_**. **

**By other people, do you mean people in real life? Because… uh newsflash for ya, this is fan FICTION. F-I-C-T-I-O-N. Maybe I would understand if I had Korra's life (I'm real) and I took it for granted, then maybe you can say that. Then maybe you could complain that I take my life for granted. But this isn't me. It's a fictional character. In a fictional story. Please tell me, who are these "other people" you are talking about? Cause' last time I checked, Korra isn't real, shes FICTIONAL and I can make her as rich, chase-worthy, and perfect as I want. **

**For example, I would **_**KILL **_**for the life Korra has. But, I don't see how making someone up with these things is a bad thing. Yes Asami and her mother are trying to help, but Korra is modest and has already told her mother and friend that this is not what she wants. I don't believe she was ever undeniably rude. She's against buying new clothes for every boy she dates. She's trying to save her mothers money, not being a brat. **

**I will not delete you review. I never delete reviews. Hate, or love. And yes, I might just tell you to kindly leave if you don't like my story. But that's just because I'd rather you not waste your time somewhere you dislike.**

**I don't understand what you're saying so how can I tell you if it's true or not? **

**And maybe I will create a whole new story with a sexy, fun, horomonal teenage Mako who falls in love with Korra. So what? Sexy, fun, horomonal Mako is a good topic! I mean, I don't think many of my other viewers mind. They seem to like my stories. I mean this story has, what, 5 chapters? And I already have 120 reviews, 42 favorites, and 61 followers. **

**This means I have most likely **_**more**_** than 61 people who encourage me to keep going. Whether I have 200 or 2 followers I will continue, for their sakes. Not for yours. **

**Understand that not all authors out here will be to your liking. I'm one of those. Maybe your first, or maybe I'm one of many. **

**I get that you don't like my story, thanks for explaining why. **

**But, depending on if I get another review from you or not, I will be able to see that you do care about where this goes. **

**So the choice is yours. **

**To review, or not to review? **

**To let me know you actually care, or to leave for good? **

**I don't frankly care, but I am patiently awaiting your review/not review. :)**

…**Well that was fun! **

**Do you guys want to hear something aggravating? PLEASE. One of you, my loyal reviewers, please pm me. I need to vent! And then you will understand my pain ;( **

**It's not sad, it's just angering. And… I'll love you forever! For real! OH I KNOW!**

**I WILL DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO PM ME! …and reply with an PM agreeing with me. Don't take the other persons side! I'm always right!**

**Anyway… ONWARDS. **

Asami sat down in one of the "commoners" (that's what we call those open spots in the mall with the chairs and couches) near the store she just invaded. I slumped down next to her.

"So…" Asami started.

"So….?" I said, turning it into a question.

"How did you and Mako get together?" She asked, raising one eyebrow at me. "I thought you hated him."

"I _did_." I sigh. "But then…"

"Then what?!" Asami says, exasperated.

"Well, you can't tell anyone."

"Like I would _ever_."

"Ok. Remember that night, of the party at Bolin and Mako's?" She nodded. "Well, he came over and apologized for what Iroh had done and then… it was like he was a whole new person…" I sighed dramatically. "And then we had sex." Asami's eyes widened.

"OH. MY. GOD." She screamed, drawing the attention of a few people around us.

"SH! I'm not done!" I clamp my hand over her mouth. She licked my hand. "UGH EW!"

She laughed and nodded, "Fine go on."

"So, I woke up and he was, like, spooning me," Asami squealed. "I know right!" I momentarily let the cuteness overtake me. "It was sooo cute!" I stopped myself. No squealing. "Then I was like 'OH FUCK.' Cause it's my best friends brother, ya know? And I slipped out and put a pillow were I was…. and GET THIS." I almost squealed. Almost. "HE KISSED THE TOP OF THE PILLOW, WHERE MY HEAD WOULD'VE BEEN!" Asami screamed. "I KNOW!"

"EIEIEIIEIEIIIIIIIIII OHEMGEEEEEEEEEEEE" She stood up with me and we grabbed hands, jumping up and down.

People stared. Someone must've coughed or something because we dropped our hands and sat back down, awkwardly scratching the back of our necks.

"At school, I was hoping he'd just act like nothing happened-"

"Like he does with all the other girls!" Asami interrupted, holding back a yelp of joy.

"-But 'Nooooo' cause he pulled me into an empty classroom-" Squeal. "-And told me he missed me that morning-" squeal. "-and he started kissing me-" squeal. "And told me if I didn't go out with him, he'd tell everyone we had sex." I finally finished.

"That. Is. So. CUTE!" She fanned her face as if she was dying of cuteness.

"Blackmailing is cute?" I demanded.

"So you don't like him?" She challenged.

"No, I do. Way too much."

She scowled and pulled out her phone. Typing away, she giggled.

"What, now?"

"Well two boys are going to meet us here."

"What?! Who?! I have a boyfriend now! Didn't we just cover that?!" I yelled.

"One of them _is _your boyfriend."

"Who is the other?" I asked. She bit her lip nervously. "Bolin?" I asked again, excitedly.

"No…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see…"

"Oh, god, Asami… what have you done?" I giggled.

"We're going to practice." She admitted.

"…practice what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"your seduction!" She beamed at me.

"Asami-"

"No, no!" She held a finger in front of my face. "You need only listen!" I scowled as she started.  
Rule #1: Lots of touching!" I poked her in the stomach and she glared at me playfully. "No! Like, rubbing, sliding, and grasping." She dragged her finger down my stomach and I pulled away.

"pervert." I mutter.

"Anyway, Rule #2: Husky voices, implying things, and laughing. You're laugh is absolutely adorable and guys dig it."

I blushed. "They do not!"

"Do too, if I was a guy and you laughed at my joke, I'd totally have a bonerrrrrr!"

I smacked her. "You're a pervert! I swear!"

We both laugh.

"Fine, fine. But there is one more rule." She sighed. "Being sexy."

I burst out laughing. "I can't… do… that… ohmigod… I can't…" If you didn't know, I'm not 'sexy'.

Maybe my clothes are. But I can't say sexy things. I can't show off my butt when I walk. I just… can't.

"Yes, you can! Hug him! And then… walk away! Leave him wanting more!" She elaborated.

"Who?"

She gasped. "Go!" She screamed, pushing me towards the unknown person.

Well, first I saw Mako, With some of his friends. Arthur… or Axe, Mark, and Reggie.

Arthur looked at me, noticing me first, and smirked nodding towards me.

Mako's jaw hit the floor.

…did I really have that effect on him?

He mumbled something that must've been along the lines of "That's Korra." Because then his friends' jaws dropped. Mako glared and punched each of them in the shoulders, saying something else that must've said "back off." Cause they all turned away, including Mako.

Ohhh they were planning, too, huh?

But then I saw who Asami had meant before.

Iroh was standing off to the side, a few stores in front of Mako and his friends (who still hadn't noticed Iroh's presence.)

I positioned my head down, speeding up towards Mako, cursing Asami's stupidity.

But of course, Iroh intercepted me. I sighed and put on my 'boxer-dropping' smile **(oh yes, I did.) **"Iroh!" I hugged him.

"Uh. Korra." He acknowledged, hugging me back. But I pulled back before his arms could find their way around my waist. I looked up to his face. His eyebrows were raised. "Well wow, Korra. You really didn't have to dress up for me to take you back." He smirked.

I started laughing coldly. I walked towards him until he was almost up against the wall. I rolled my eyes. "Honey." I dragged my hand down his chest, making him shiver. "This isn't for you." Then I pushed him into the wall.

Then, I started back on my path to Mako and his friends, who had just witnessed the event, by the looks on their faces.

Because, I, Korra Melenoski, had learned the art of seduction.

I turned to look at Iroh who was watching me, a bewildered expression. I smirked and turned back towards my boyfriend (I like that.) and when I got about 10 feet away, I ran (as well as I could in heels) into his open arms, he spun me around for a few seconds.

I stared at him for a second to see that he was absolutely beaming. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

Something I've learned to do, take the initiative.

He held my waist and jerked me forward, so I was standing on his feet, and I could be closer to him now.

I cracked my eyes open for one second to find his snapped shut, Iroh's wide open, and his friends' the same as Irohs.

When I pulled away, he was still grinning at me. "Gentlemen." He acknowledged his friends and dragged me away.

Well technically it wasn't dragging, but the way he was clenching my hand made me go with his pace.

And whenever a guy would look our way he would glare at them and pull me closer.

By the time we got to the mall exit his arm was draped over my shoulder and I was leaning into him.

He motioned for my hand and I gave it to him, so now I was holding the hand that was (now tightly) draping over my shoulder.

That's how we stayed.

And… I was happy.

**PM me? Please… like pretty please?**


	7. Sleep Talking

**Ooooh! YAYYY my favorite reviewer reviewed again!**

_**Starburstminniem:By "other people" I mean people in YOUR story who don't have  
what Korra has. Save her mom's money, well last time I checked she got Korra's  
contacts, her clothes, half the summer in California. Is the plot even going  
anywhere? Or is it gonna twist around and have some unfortunate death. Or  
maybe even her dad will come back.**_

You're ruining the ACTUAL Korra. Even if this is fictional. I wonder what  
you'll write when season two comes.

And even if you keep continuing this story, I'll be reviewing. I'm like a  
reviewing malice. There are many other authors who have more potential than  
you. Some are even younger than you.

Well that was fun. I'll be reviewing...

**Time to contradict. **

**Other people in my story? I don't see anyone complaining. Contacts and clothes are kind of necessities. And going to California was a summer trip, lots of people have them. Korra finds it wrong to buy new clothes for each guy she dates, it's a little crazy, wouldn't you say? **

**The plot **_**is **_**actually going somewhere (believe it or not!) And it all starts in this chapter. The very end. I haven't planned on anyone dying yet, but you never know, eh? **

**I don't see how I'm ruining the actual character. This is an OOC story, AU I wrote that in the summery, if you don't like it, please leave. OOC means Out Of Character. AU means Alternate Universe. **

**My korra is shy, respectful, and cute. **

**The real korra is out-going, prideful, and strong.**

**They are very different and if it annoys you that much, just change Korra's name to something (like… Dakota!) and Mako's (Aaron) and Bolin (George) and you get the point. **

**I'm glad you'll keep reviewing! It's fun to read reviews! Plus now I (and 1,000 other people) know that you actually are interested in my story. You do care. Boom, babeh. **

**Ouch. That hurt. Other authors have more potential than me? *dies of sadness* What ever will I do? This one, stubborn reviewer doesn't like me, therefore I must stop my career right now! Now, I know I'm not that talented. I know I can suck. I know that a lot of people can show me up, but you're not even an author! You're not writing! You're not even a member! You have no ground to tell me I can't write when you aren't an author either.**

**Thanks for your review, man. Glad you liked the chappie ;)**

Mako was taking me home from our… 'date'?

I don't know if it's actually a date. I mean, all we did was drive, to nowhere, listening to music, and talking.

It was fun. It was cute. I loved it.

I like him, a lot. A ton. So much, it hurts!

And… I've only been dating him for about 5 days.

This is ridiculous. 5 days!

I inwardly groaned. And then I forced myself into reality, where Mako was rubbing little circles in the hand of mine that he was holding.

He looked at me and grinned.

You know that smile you get when you're letting out a small chuckle, over a memory? It was that smile. He let out a short laugh and looked back onto the road.

"I have a song I want to play for you!" He looked as if he had just remembered that. He plugged his phone into the car and turned the volume up.

I glared at him as soon as I recognized the beat.

And then he actually started singing to the song, changing the words a little, to my surprise.

I won't say he's a horrible singer, counting that the song is pretty much just talking. Other than that… I'd rather not say.

"_**Call Bolin up when you know I'm at home,  
You jump out of yo skin when I pick up the phone  
Why can't you tell when I'm looking at you?  
You should give me a smile,  
Not get up and leave!  
You know it's strange, You don't what I'm thinking…  
But it can't be wrong if you see me this weekend  
You really hope you can get me alone  
You just don't, don't want Bo to know**_

**I smacked his arm, laughing hard. **

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Yo best friend's brother is the one for you!  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
I'ma Kick-Ass pitcher and 6 foot 2!  
You don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause you just can't get me out of yo mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Your best friend's brother is the one for you  
BFB, BFB  
Your best friend's brother, your best friend's brother**___

I attempted jumping into his seat and covering his mouth, but he evaded me.

_**You should know… you're fo shure my type  
Even when Bo's around, I aint actin' too shy **_He winked._**  
Sometimes you feel like I might make a move **__(and I am) _He added. _  
__**This aint all in yo head.  
You should know what to do**_ _(Flirt back!) _He added again._**  
You know it's strange, You don't what yo thinking  
It can't be wrong if you see me this weekend  
You really hope you can get me alone  
You just don't, don't want Bo to know**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Yo best friend's brother is the one for you!  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
I'ma Kick-Ass pitcher and 6 foot 2!  
You don't want to, but you want to,  
Cause you just can't get me out of yo mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Your best friend's brother is the one for you  
BFB, BFB  
Your best friend's brother, your best friend's brother  
**__  
__**Cause I'm such a dream  
Yeah  
And I know what you mean  
If we weren't related!**_He smirked at me.

Then his tone got a little softer and he gripped my hand tired.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My brother's best friend is the one for me… **_His eyes nervously flickered and stayed on the road, but he didn't stop singing._**  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
The hottest cheer captain and she's 5 foot 3. **_That was an embarrassingly true statement. He was pretty much a foot taller than me. _**  
She don't want to, but I want to  
But I just can't get her out of mind! and **_

_**Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My brother's best friend is the one for me  
BBF, BBF  
My brother's best friend, My brother's best friend  
BBF, BBF  
My brother's best friend, My brother's best friend**_

By the end of the song, I had my head in my hands, shaking my head in laughter.

"Never, ever, do that again!" I laughed into my hands.

"Oh come on, you loved it! Almost as much as you love me!" My face was buried in my hands, I couldn't see his smile (sadly) He pulled my hands away from my face. "You're much too beautiful to cover your face, love."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed his hands away. "I didn't like your song." I comment, untruthfully.

He mocked a face of hurt. "Realllly?"

"Yeah. I find it, annoying and distasteful." I laugh.

"You're a jerk." He says taking his hand away from mine.

I only laughed.

When we pulled in, I noticed Franks BMW parked in our driveway.

"fuck." I mutter. I open the door and get out.

He laughed. "I'm coming too." He said as he slammed his door being him.

"What?" I gasp. I am not ok with this.

"I think it's about time I meet your mom as your boyfriend." He grinned at the word and took my hand, trying to sway me into the house, but I stop him.

"I don't think today would be… the best." I sigh.

He pouts cutely. "Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He moans.

"Cause' my mom's boyfriend is here and he's annoying and pervy and you'd hate him." I answered truthfully, attempting to pull him back with me.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo I don't caaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rreeeeeeeeeee" He whined.

I glared. "man up."

He pulled on my hand, jerking me to him, and he kissed my neck. "pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee"

I blushed and pushed him off of me. I rolled my eyes. "I hate you." I groan as I pull him into my house.

"awwww comeon you loveeee meee!" he whispers in my ear from behind.

"Mom?" I call from the front door.

Please, don't be home.

"Oh! Korra! Come on into the living room!" My mother yelled from the den.

I sighed and Mako gripped my hand in his own.

I simply glared at him.

When we entered the den I saw Frank sprawled out on the couch, his feet in my mothers lap, and they were both staring intensively at Mako, who was smirking.

My mom shot up quicker than a bullet. "Well hi, Mako! You've gotten so big!" She gushed, her eyes zeroing in on our hands, intertwined.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Melenoski." He was still smirking.

"Oh please." My mother waved her hand and rolled her eyes playfully "Call me Senna!"

"Frank! Come meet Korra's….."

"Boyfriend." Mako interjected immediately, not wanting to be second guessed at all.

My mother beamed. Frank rolled off the couch and walked over to Mako, taking his free hand to shake it.

"Frank. _Senna's _boyfriend." He sneered, only to go unnoticed by my mother.

I love my mom, I love her to death. But it's times like these that I can't honestly believe that she is _this _oblivious.

"Why don't you two boys stay in here and chat while Korra helps me in the kitchen."

"Mom, we both know I ca-" I tried, not wanting to leave Frank alone with Mako.

"Kitchen!" She squealed.

Once we entered the kitchen my mom jumped up and down, screaming. "YAYYYY! AHHH HES SOOOO HOT!"

I blushed, sighing heavily. "I know."

"And you're so cute together! And he fought for you! And he's Bolin's brother!" She gasped. "He's Bolin's brother! How's Bolin doing? Does he know?" She gasped again. "You have to tell him! You-"

"Mom!" I yell, putting an end to her venting. "He knows he proposed that they _share _me." I roll my eyes. "Like a timeshare!"

"You know that's not the worst idea ev-"

We both heard a crash, and grunts. Our eyes widened and we rush into the den, where…. My boyfriend is sitting on top of my mothers. And there were random flowers strewn around the room, and the vase that used to hold them was smashed on the floor next to them.

Mako was punching him repeatedly, and we were hearing a terrifying grunt coming from a now disoriented Frank. "Frank!" My mother screamed at the same time I screamed "Mako!"

Mako's head jerked up at the sound of my desperate scream, distracting him from his target, who just then pushed Mako onto the opposite floor.

Before Frank could jump on Mako I placed myself in between the two boys and placed one hand on Mako's chest, the other hand gesturing towards Frank.

Mako looked ok, other than the cut over his eye.

Frank wasn't ok, his arm was most definitely broken, it's black and blue form proved that, and his left eye was very black. I wonder how his arm got that, counting that I only saw Mako punching him.

"Stop!" I screech, still in between the men.

Oh course the thought of me getting hurt didn't worry Frank, so he let his fist continue hurdling, until my mother called out for him to stop. "Frank! Enough! Let's get you to a hospital." Frank hovered for a moment before letting my mother take him into her arms.

She carefully hugged him around his broken arm and led him to the car, but not before glaring at Mako.

I sighed and covered my eyes with one of my hands. "Why do you hate me?" I mutter.

Mako hugged my waist. "You know I don't hate you." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Oh my god! Your face!" I reached to touch it but he flinched away.

"That dudes got some crazy nails for a dude." he said, glancing up at the scar (right above his eyebrow) that was dripping blood down his face.

I sigh heavily and bring him into the kitchen, "Come on"

He lets me drag him to my kitchen and I get out the first aid kit. He lets me sit him down in the breakfast bar and I sit down in the seat next to him.

He winced as I cleaned off his cut, as did I, we all know that stinging feeling. He squeezed my thigh tightly as I continued to put the rubbing alcohol on his cut.

"Sorry." I whispered as he whimpered.

He cleared his throat, seeming to remember it was me cleaning his cut. He put on his 'tough guy' face and smirked. "Psh. Doesn't even hurt."

I roll my eyes. "I think you need stiches. What cut your face? It couldn't have been his nails… and why!" I suddenly remember that he just beat the crap out of my mother's boyfriend. "What were you thinking?"

"Chill, he might've thrown that vase at me, whatever." I gaped at him.

"HE WHAT?!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU ANGER HIM?"

"You're so freaking hot when you're mad."

I glared.

Mako sighed, "He was talking badly of you."

My anger stopped immediately. "W…what?"

"He was saying stuff that I didn't like." He muttered.

"…about me…?"

He only sighed. "I have good reason to be protective of you."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Why'd you suddenly decide you want to date me?"

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at the ground. "…Well, you know I've been wanting to for a while. The question is why did you suddenly decide to say yes?"

"You mean other than the blackmail?" I rose my eyebrows and laughed.

He chuckled. "Am I really all that bad?"

"I wish you were. The terrible thing is that I'm actually starting to like you. Like, a ton."

"That's not a bad thing." He smirked. "I _want _you to like me."

I shrug. "Come on, let's get you to the UC"

He pouted. "I hate doctors."

"You're going and that's final." I put my foot down. "And I'm driving."

His pout deepened. "You have to hold my hand the whole time."

I rolled my eyes, and dragged him along with me to his car.

He whimpered and whined the whole car ride, demanding that I kiss it to make it better.

"I'll kiss it when It stops bleeding." I tried.

"I dunnow, the thought of you being like a sexy vampire kinda turns me on."

"Shut up. Come on." I parked the car and got out. He crossed his arm and pouted. "Mako, please don't do this."

He just glared ahead. I sighed and walked over to his side of the car.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and he winced.

"Oh great. You hurt your hand too?"

"Its my punching hand." He looked at me.

"Well now you need to get in there even worse. Lets go."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

He hesitated. "…no."

I thought back to Asami, _"Leave him wanting more…." _

I smirked and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him hard. He moaned at my sudden force and grabbed the small of my back, pulling me up against him. I pulled away and started kissing his neck. I slowly dragged the tip of my nose up his neck. "For me?" I whispered huskily, as I nipped at his ear.

He attempted pulling me into his lap but I pulled away at the last moment. I heard him scramble out of the car and try to run to catch me but I turned and winked seductively, speeding into the UC.

I heard Mako's frustrated growl as he ran after me. I giggled as he caught me by the waist, right as we had entered the door.

He started kissing my neck, biting and sucking. Someone coughed awkwardly and I pushed him off, through my laughter. "Gotcha." I whispered in his ear.

He glared at me and muttered "You owe me another sexy-time." I think it was supposed to be unintelligible but I heard him.

Once I got him signed in, the nurse led us to an empty room, where the doctor soon came in.

"Woweee! You sure do got a cut here mister." The old lady commented on his cut.

"Yeah, I was just, ya' know, doing my daily duty, protecting my girl." He winked at me. I glared and shook my head at him.

She old lady smiled. "Well isn't that nice. I'm guessing she's your girlfriend?"

Mako smirked. "Yeah."

The lady turned and smiled at me, then went along on how she 'used to be as pretty as me (I blushed at that) and how her husband 'used to be just like Mako, handsome and all' He smirked again and winked at me.

Mako demanded that I hold his hand while she stitched his cut, and he would whimper and overreact all the while, giving him a 'reason' to squeeze my hand in one hand and my knee in the other.

Once the doctor went out to get the athletic tape they needed for his bloody knuckles he insisted that kissing would take his mind off of it. I rolled my eyes.

Once he finally got his stitches done, I drove us back to my house (under his orders) because he 'didn't want to worry Bolin'.

"Have you spoken to your parents lately?"

Mako and Bolin spent a lot of time without their parents. Not that they were bad parents. They were great, I liked them a lot, actually.

They were missionaries, actually. Right now they were in Africa and weren't due back until another 2 months. But they only stayed home 2 weeks at a time.

They loved Bolin and Mako with all their hearts. I knew that much.

But I also knew that they were both mistakes.

As in, literally, they weren't meant to be. Their parents hadn't wanted them, they wanted to be missionaries, no children.

So Mako and Bolin usually stayed with grandparents or nannies, until Mako turned 16 and they started trusting them alone.

Mako was first, just a mistake.  
But Bolin… they must've had sex that very night they had Mako because he was born about 10 months later and his birth was very unintentional.

Bolin's mother had tried to abort him.

One was enough, apparently.

Thank the heavens it failed.

But they came to love him and Mako. They were a good family, within those two weeks they were home. But I knew they were a broken family overall.

"Not really." He shrugged.

I laid down on the wide couch, and he laid next to me. I glared. He grinned. Of course.

I got out the book that we had to read for our Language Arts class, not that I was complaining, I loved this book. (uhh I couldn't think of a book. I think from Korra's (OOC) personality she'd read something like _To Kill a Mocking-Bird _or _Romeo and Juliet_ So if you were wondering, let's just say that) and Mako glanced at me curiously.

"Nerd." He mumbled.

"Player." I retorted.

He wrapped his arms around my abdomen and laid his head on my chest, he sighed happily. I used one hand to hold the book up as I played with his hair in the other. Soon, his breathing slowed and when I looked around my book I saw that he was fast asleep.

I smiled at his adorableness, his arms still wrapped around my stomach, his smile.

"Korra." His sleepy, happy voice interrupted my gazing.

Get this, he was _not _awake.

I paused for a moment, wondering what to do.

"I…I.."

My eyes searched his face. His face dropping from it's meaningful look.

"You, what?" I whispered.

His face lit up again. "Korra! I…"

"You…?" I questioned.

"Love…" And he stopped.

My heartbeat fluttered. Love? He loved me?

No, way, it was out of context.

That was it.

"Korra!" My mother screamed.

I took a glance at Mako who was somehow still asleep then turned to glare at my mother.

Her eyes widened and she apologized, though her expression was still giddy.

"What?" I whispered.

Mako stirred in my arms so I continued playing with his hair and he settled down.

She lifted her left hand.

"Holy shit."

**It's pretty obvi, eh? Yeah, I know. But whatever. You'll live. **

**I'm not sure when I'll update next. I'll figure it out later. **


	8. The Dare

**EIIIIIIIIIII IM SO HAPPPPPYYYYYYYY  
I GOT ANOTHER REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**Starburstminniem:Well, you're right, I don't have an account to this website.  
I don't have an account cuz I don't enjoy creative critism on my work. I don't  
want people to bring me down. But, it shouldn't matter to you because you've  
got over a 100 reviews in less than 10 chapters.**

So, just rub it in my face and to other people's faces that you're one of the  
most popular authors for this fandom! Besides, people only read this story  
because they want to get the feeling of popularity and boys!

And I do have the right to tell you that you don't have the potential and  
telling me not to is breaking the first ammendment in the bill of right.

And stop giving me this "Oh, Korra's (Dakota's) being selfless and modest  
crap." She wouldn't be modest if it hit on the head with a rock.

She'd have more modesty if she never got that "makeover."

And how da faq did she even get on the squad? People are so conceited these  
days, that they'll only take her cuz of her new look.

**Go right ahead as sass me, along with your 75 other followers.**

**I'm always right, get that straight ;) you don't enjoy 'creative' critism? CAN I SAY 'HYPOCRIT?' you don't want people to bring you down? H-Y-P-O-C-R-I-T. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? BEING 'KIND'? 'NICE'? NO. NO. YOU'RE JUST A MEANY. **

**BULLY ALERT.**

**When have I ever rubbed in in someone's face that I have more reviews or fans? I only gave you the pure facts on how many people contradict with what you have to say. It's called evidence. People like me, what can I say? I have good ideas. Yes, people are here for my stories of popularity and boys, that's kind of the point. **

**Ok, bring the law into this, jackass. **

**You think I don't have potential, but a lot of people do. And I like them more than you, so I'll take their word for it, not yours. **

**Korra didn't get a makeover? Her mom got her new clothes (which she didn't want!) and she wears them. It's her personality, not her clothing. **

**Though, you're a big judge here, so I wouldn't be surprised if you judged everyone by that kind of thing. **

**You're not Jesus, so don't judge people.**

**She got on the squad because she showed leadership, respect, she's pretty, and uh maybe she's actually a good cheerleader? I don't know… that MIGHT be a factor, maybe not. **

**And me and my 75 followers WILL sass you! WE WILL AND BE PROUD. **

**Sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass sass**

My eyes widened and I had to quickly change my horror-struck face to a congratulatory one. I mouthed. "OMG." And then I motioned to Mako. "Later."

She nodded and squealed. I short her glare and she ran out of the room before letting out another.

I sighed, and threw my book aside dejectedly. I tried my best not to wake Mako as I shuffled us down the large couch a little. I lay my cheek against his surprisingly super soft hair.

You know how when you wake up from sleeping, it feels like you just went to bed? I hate that. I always feel like I didn't even sleep.

I don't know how I fell asleep either. The only way I noticed was, Mako must've woken up and seen how dependent and (adorably) childlike he looked, Because our positions were changed. I didn't remember being changed, therefore I must've been asleep.

He just wouldn't let me wear the pants in the relationship, even when we're sleeping.

Now I was in between the soft wall of a cushion and Mako. I wonder how he completely switched my sides while I was sleeping. My head was laying on something hard, but I could also feel the softness within. Like a firm pillow, which I could only guess was his chest. One of my arms was bent at the elbow, on his chest, just around my head, and the other was hugging his stomach. As for my legs… well… One of my legs was hitched around his waist, and the other was tangled in his. One of his arms was holding up my leg that was around his waist. The other one was reaching over his body and hung limply over my side.

I attempted snuggling back into the couch, to put some space in between us, but his arms flexed, bringing me closer than before.

Ohhhh so he changed our predicament so now I was in a cage.

I groaned. Then I felt Mako's lips on my head, he inhaled deeply, and I looked up at him slowly.

"Rise n' shine, gorgeous." He smiled.

"Meh, go back to bed." I groan.

He kissed my forehead and looked down at me. He was grinning, as usual, as he brought my chin up to kiss him. At first it was cute, and totally chaste, but slowly it became something more.

He turned on his side to make it easier on our necks, as he yanked my thigh upwards, once again hitching it around him.

He kept his hand secured on my calf, he rubbed up and down, as I was unnoticeably pushing that entire leg up against him in the movement.

He growled and kissed me more fiercely as he got on top of me. He kissed my neck as I gasped for air. He was methodically rubbing against me, causing friction between our scorching bodies.

Epically on our lower halves.

Oh my god.

Then he did something even _worse _in the most sexy and agonizing way I ever knew possible.

He started speaking _French_. To me. _French_!

'_je t'aime plus que le monde, ma belle Korra.' _

Cue the wetness in between my legs. **(anybody know what that's from?) **

I moaned softly and as I noticed the change in my lower half, I noticed his too.

He had a _BONER_?!

From kissing _me_?!

I stopped my methodic friction motion, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Like hell, he wouldn't.

He chuckled against my lips. "You're uncomfortable." He murmered, not stopping our kiss.

I glared, even though his eyes were closed. "Am not." I argued like a 6 year old.

"Then why'd you stop? Cause, we can both tell I was enjoying it." His loud laugh was muffled by our kiss.

I growled and pulled him into my position, So now I straddled his waist. I grinded hard against him and kissed his neck, biting lightly on his ear, showing that I did, indeed, wear at least half of the pants in this screwed up relationship.

My god, I used to be a good girl.

"Korra." I grinned at his choked, raspy, plea. "I-if we ar-ren..t gunna… ga-go all th-the waaay t-then we na-eed to s-stoop." He moaned, stuttering and tripping over his jumbled words.

At that immediate moment I jumped off of him, ignoring the black spots that clouded my vision and walked off down the hall.

As I get into the kitchen, I see my mother's handwriting.

_Didn't want to wake you, Frank and I will be at his parent's place for the next two day, I figured you can handle it here on your own. Money's on the counter, food in the fridge, water in the tap, yada yada. _

_Remember:  
No parties  
No alcohol  
NO. BOYS. _

_Love you!  
~Mom_

I rolled my eyes.

Sure, just go out of town and don't tell me. OK. Cool.

I heard Mako as his pants slowed and he groaned.

"Korra" He groaned.

"Hm?" I murmur from my kitchen.

When he walks in he's totally fuming; I can pretty much see the steam coming from his ears. He walks over to me and singlehandedly slings me over his shoulder.

I pound on his back in protest, though my giggles

He brings me to my room and sits me on the bed.

Something really weird came over me. The second I saw him, staring at me, on my bed.

The same thing at the party.

Fuck, this wouldn't end well.

Or at least, with my clothes on.

"This time it counts." I whisper and I push him down onto my bed.

"W..what?" He whispers, astounded.

"This time, it counts, it's special." I say as I tug on his shirt.

He sits up as I pull it off of him.

"But.. yo-your mom."

"Out of town."

"I-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

-After le sexie time-

I woke up, groggy and almost naked, just in under garments.

Well, wasn't this a familiar feeling?

Except, Mako was nowhere to be seen. So he ran out on me this time.

Well played, jackass.

I groaned and got ready for school.

As in, took a shower.

For an hour.

I ate my cereal.

Alone.

Like a loner baus, bro.

When Mako pulled into my driveway, I groaned.

Would this be awkward, or what?

I got in the car and was welcomed by an angry silence.

By the glare on Bolin's face and the blank face Mako was upholding, they had just had an argument.

"So- Korra, I woke up in the middle of the night, to Mako, sneaking in… Isn't that _interesting_?"

He had left in the middle of the night!?

Mako's eyes widened and he inhaled deeply.

"Very." I respond, angrily.

"He says he was at Pauls-" Bolin's expression turned cold "-but I don't believe it for a second."

Bolin and I loathe Paul.

He used to be Mako's friend, but… he went down the wrong path.

He used to be the school's bad boy, before Mako.

I know Mako still looks up to him, stupidly.

_Flashback_

"_Yes, my name is Tammy Anderson" _

_Only 10 minutes ago was the first time Mako and I had spoken in 3 months. _

_And he needed a favor. And I did it for him, because that's just who I changed into, the best friend to everyone. Even douches who break your heart. _

_So here I was, pretending to be his mother, lying to the police, to get him out of jail._

"_Ah, yes, Mrs. Anderson, are you aware of your son's doings in the past 24 hours?" The gruff police man answered. _

"_No, sir. Surely, it's a mistake." I nod to myself reassuringly. By the look on his face, he was believing every second of my mom act._

"_He and his friends were caught breaking and entering, under the influence of alcohol."_

"_Breaking and entering? Alcohol?! But, my little Macky is only 15!" I gasped. _

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, but the good news is, they aren't pressing charges." _

_I sighed disappointedly and listened as he gave me the details. _

_After we got his short sentencing (community service) I waited patiently for my 'son'. _

_I glared at him when I first son. He gave me a nervous smile and I grabbed his ear. "I swear to god, if you do that one more time I will __murder __you! Do you hear me, young man?!" _

_He winced and nodded. _

"_Thank you, officer." I huffed as I dragged Mako out. _

_Once we got into the car he explained that it was all Paul's idea. _

_I believed him, Paul was not a good influence. _

_Soon, we were laughing, just like old times. _

_For a second, I thought, maybe it would be just like old times._

_I was wrong. _

_End Flashback _

"Well, I don't know anything about that, he was at my house till', like, 8." I mutter.

"Mhm." Bolin glared at us.

School was terrible.

Mako was avoiding me, sending me guilty looks mixed with… loving looks. Yeah, he was unsure, I guess.

Cheerleading practice wasn't fun either. Because base-ball tryouts were right next to us, and as I said earlier, we don't wear the most modest clothing.

As in spandex and a sports bra.

I mean today, I had on a shirt that barely covered my breasts and it said something written on it that I didn't understand.

My spandex were part of our uniform, they were black and had "cheer" written on them.

My hair was in a ponytail and I had the cheer shoes, low-stop, black, converse. **(link in prof)**

The whistles of appreciation from the baseball team were uncomfortable and embarrassing.

Mako and Bolin were out there, too.

Mako wasn't lying when he said that he was a 'kick-ass pitcher', he was the best the school's had in a while.

I was starting to actually believe that Mako had gone to see Paul, because Paul and his gang were watching. The baseball tryouts, and our workout.

Perverts.

Finally, the baseball coach came out and snapped at them, "Stop pervin on the 'leaders, ladies!" He referred the team as 'ladies'. I think it's a sports term.

"Sorry, Korra!" He called to me, waving his hand.

Most of the sports team coaches talked to me as if I was one of their co-workers. I guess I kind of am, because the cheerleading squad never had a designated coach, just me, the captain. I assign the work-out dates, the games we cheer, and I figure out who is on the team.

I gave him a small laugh, "No problem!"

Asami and I stood, watching the other girls run laps, we were watching them take their endurance test. One by one, they were dropping, we were down to 23 girls.

We could only have 12. But Asami and I have designated spots so… 10 people.

13 left to go. Of course, we still had a ton more of hardcore training left.

I looked over to the boys' try-outs, they were doing suicides.

Mako's eyes were switching from me to Paul. Pauls eyes were trained on me.

Asami noticed. "Is it just me, or is Paul raping you with his eyes right now?"

"Yeah, I feel totally violated."

Asami is shameless. Seriously. She literally screamed to the baseball bleachers, "YO PAUL! STOP RAPING KORRA WITH YOUR EYES, SHE'S SPOKEN FOR, JACKASS!"

I turned and shoved her lightly. "SHhh!" I whispered.

I turned back to see Paul smirking, the coach rolling on the ground laughing, and Mako smirking like crazy.

Either because he just beat out the whole team in suicides without breaking a sweat, or because Asami said what he wouldn't.

I facepalmed.

After practice we had already decided two girls that had to go.

"Jamie, Ginger, and Carlee" Asami muttered.

"For sure."

No offense to any of them, but they were… obese.

Very obese.

I looked over to the boys baseball team who were all just finishing up.

I walked over, saying my good-byes to the girls who had made it this far, though we still needed to take 10 off. I was surprised on my way to see Bolin, by warm hands on my bare waist.

Mako spun me around and kissed me.

I laughed, despite my anger towards him. "ew."

"What?" He says, grinning.

"We're both, like, sweaty." I wrinkle my nose.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." He says, a little loudly. I only noticed because a few guys laughed and gave him a high five.

Paul motioned the 'call me' thing behind Mako, to me. I glared at him. Mako followed my gaze and he released my waist. "Be right back. Wait for me?"

"Sure." I reply, taking a seat on a bench.

It had been only 2 minutes when Iroh came out of the locker room. I know what your thinking 'Iroh plays baseball?'

HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA HAH. No.

He stays back for tutoring. He tutors little kids. Yeah sure, 'awwww' all you want. He's not all that strong, and he's annoying, and he's a freak.

I hate him.

He walks over to me. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I recommend you go listen to what Mako's saying in there. Just listen outside of the locker room." He sighed and walked away.

I honestly didn't want to go and listen, I don't. But I've been hurt before. And I've always had this strange feeling that Mako's playing me.

He's done it to plenty of girls.

I wandered over to their locker room, sitting next to the girls locker room, it was close enough to the boys' that I could easily hear their rambunctious shouting and their conversations.

I heard Paul first, "So… you've totally turned into a pussy?"

A few guys laughed and agreed.

"I dunno, man, Korra's pretty hot, I mean, did you see her today?" Another boy, Chase, interjected.

"Yeah, this season's gunna be just _fine _as long as she keeps dressing like that for practice." Jason spoke up.

"I wish she'd always dress like that." Another , unrecognizable voice said.

"So? I mean, you're actually like _dating_? What happened to the old _hit & run_ Mako?" Paul asked.

Oh yes, Mako's nickname. Hit & run.

It meant he'd bang a chick, and ditch her.

But it was a lie, Bolin said that Mako never had sex with the girls he dated for a day or two.

Doesn't mean he wasn't a virgin.

"Alright, alright, guys stop giving the guy a hard time. I _dared _him, to go out with her, to see how quickly the nicest, good girl in school, to fall in love with him." Arthur quickly explained.

I felt my heart stutter.

"Yeah, guys chill, I'm just waiting for her to say the words." Mako finally spoke.

I felt my heart shatter.

Tears stung my eyes and I bit my lip to stop from gasping in the reassuring breaths that I needed. I somehow slid up the wall, pushing against my back for leverage, silent streams threatening to push over.

I started stumbling towards the doors, making slow progress, my sight was blurred intensely from my tears. I heard heavy footsteps tumble out of the locker-room, almost like someone playfully pushed a few of the guys out. I heard their laughter come to an immediate stop when they must've caught sight of me, I kept walking, pretending as if I wasn't mapping their every move.

"Is that..?" Jason, the boy from before, asked, horror-struck.

"Oh, fuck." Arthur breathed.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I sped up so I could reach the door quicker and burst through them, letting out a half gasp, half sob as I exited the large building that suddenly felt claustrophobic.

I ran to my car. I ran like I was being chased by a serial killer in the woods.

Well, soon, someone not too much worse than a serial killer will be chasing me. Once Arthur and Jason tell him that I overheard his little secret, he'll be on my tail like a hound dog.

I opened the door hastily and slammed it close.

I saw Mako and 3 of his friends (I'm not quite sure which ones) run out of the building and franticly search for me.

Hell nooo.

I pulled out and sped out of the school parking lot. **(I picture Korra in a jeep. I know Mako had one in UR, but I just picture her as a jeep girl :p link in the profile for the car)** I didn't want anyone to see me crying as hard as I was, let alone the person who made me.

I got strange looks at stop lights, like 'what the fucks up with dat chic?'

Mako Anderson.

He used me! Twice!

I might've pushed him into it but he used me! No wonder he looked so guilty this morning.

When I got home, I remembered that my mom wouldn't even be home to comfort me until tomorrow.

I dragged my feet as I walked to my front door, slowly unlocking it. I walked into my empty, sad, lonely house.

Without thinking, I walked towards the cabinet my mother always did when Frank cheated on her.

It was like I was in a haze, I didn't even know what I was doing.

I grabbed the tequila bottle from her 'break-up cabinet'

And… I drank.

It's not like I've never drank before. But I've never drank alone, or this early.

Or this much.

I was laying on my couch, and watching some TV show that I can't remember a thing of, when I got the brilliant idea to call someone.

I laughed at the sound of the ring, it sounded like someone was gurgling.

"Hello?" a tired Bolin answered.

"OHHHMIIGODDDD BOOOOLIIIIINNNNN COME OVAAAAAAAAA." I slur.

"Korra?" He yawns "What are you doing up so late?"

"Late?! ITS EARLY MAYYYUNNN."

"Are you… Kor, are you drunk?!"

I burst out laughing. Laughing so hard I fell off the couch, "Pshhhh NAWW."

He groaned. "Ok, I'm coming."

"NO! ILL COME THERE!" It was a brilliant idea. I mean now I could go beat up Mako.

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT." He yelled. "Yeah, Mako, I'm fine."

"MAKO?! AH! HIDE ME!" I yelp.

"Korra. He's not anywhere near you." He sighed. "Yes, it's Korra you idiot." I heard a rustling. "No! Sto- No!"

"Korra?!" an exasperated voice breathed.

My heart shattered all over again, the tequila had temporarily glued them back.

Asshole.

When I didn't respond he continued. "Please, Korra you don't understand-"

I hung up abruptly.

Reason one- I was upset and annoyed.

Reason two- I was running to the bathroom to puke.

I laid my head on the cold bathroom floor, it felt so good. Relief.

I didn't hear anyone come in. I didn't feel someone picking me up, didn't hear the fight between the two on who got to pick me up, or the growl when one of them insisted on changing me because they've 'seen it before'. I didn't feel being put in my bed, the sudden presence next to me, the apologizing, the kiss on the forehead, or… anything.

I didn't feel anything.

I didn't hear anything.

I didn't want to.

I wanted the high I got from that tequila.

The nothingness.

No pain.

Just… laughter.

I want to go back to the laughter.

**I'm not sure if this was short. My dumbass computer won't tell me how long it is. :p **

**Suggestions are widely appreciated. Seriously. **


	9. Mr M

***sigh* new review. **

**Starburstminniem:I'm a HYP to the **ing OCRIT! And this is the kind of ** that  
I'm talking about. It's a dare. Yay, for Korra, thinking the universe is **ing  
play time!**

How da faq can Korra's mom buy her all those clothes? They're gonna be on well  
fare pretty soon, or is her mom a gold digger?

YOU HAVE NO P-O-T-E-N-T-I-A-L!

No potential. Pontential. Pontential.

Your story is cheezy and very predictable.

And I can be a **ing judge, it's a free country.

**I honestly don't know what you're saying. **

**I give up on you, cause honestly, you're starting to hurt my feelings. **

**Congrats, you're officially a cyber-bully. **

**Are you happy? I really hope you are. I mean you **_**did **_**just succeed in hurting the feelings of a 14 year old girl. **

**Ya know' an eighth grader. (who has the balls to put up a story and has about 200 reviews in 9 chapters) **

**Yeah, I'm bragging. Because you SUCK. And I've never been bullied before so I tried just being smart and out-witting you (which worked, because you just admitted to a ton of people that you're a bad person and a hypocrite.) but now I'll just ignore you. **

**Sorry, you don't get any more special features in my story :/ **

**And don't forget about my army. Yeah, my followers are my army. MY LOVE ARMY. **

**CAUSE THEY LOVE ME AND HATE YOU. HOW MANY PEOPLE ON YOUR SIDE? **

…**OH? NONE? OK! SUCKS FOR YOU, BITCH! **

**Well, anyway, to my favorite peeps in the world. I love yewwww! I love your reivews! Your suggestions! Your happiness! And for that I am going to list all of my followers **

**MY ARMY. **

**8melody23  
15atay  
Addy99  
Alice De Blois  
Audra Mikaelson  
AvatarTonks13  
Be953  
BlackSkinnyJeans101  
Blue Moon Wolf-Girl-1  
Bluedog270  
Bridgette Barrymore  
CookiieMonsterr  
CrackHeadBlonde  
DCLWLOKPR4424  
Dani9915  
DazzlingAmethyst  
Epic Society **_**(OMG MAN! I FUCKING MISS YOU!)  
**_**FMAlover555 I really like that **_**(**____** yes that is their name)  
**_** .  
JemiLover101  
JustAnotherMakorraFan  
KariXPrincessXofXLight  
.Erudite  
LOKgirl13  
LegendOfKorra4Ever  
LikeTotallyTaffi  
Logic-is-Opinion1422  
MakingMeBlush  
Makorra4  
MakorraLover97  
Matidalynn  
Mel228g  
Mikkigb  
Minimus Prime  
My Lucky Number Is 11510  
Myotakuwonderland  
PrincessOfTheMoon87  
PrincessRae1230  
RobStarLuver16  
SasuukeAkzakura  
Shandia99  
Silent Megumi  
Starz246  
Auzme Batchii Taichi  
The-Scarlett-Kat  
TheAmazingCookie  
TriniPrincess  
Yuki-sempai 2468  
ZinniasGrowColdAtNight  
aKORRAble123  
avatarakorra  
avatar lover 0419  
bluedragon1998  
booklover484  
differentpeeps  
empirewolf13  
fanficlover1995  
fanfictionloverfromance  
fireblaze54  
fireygummybears99  
hayhayEM  
ilovemako  
infamous3  
it makes sense in context  
Katara-zuko1714  
katiebell123  
kindredspirit108  
kittinawomeness1221  
krizzaaaa**

makorrafan  
mermaidlodylover  
pettalover98  
renee001619

thelonewolfgirl  
theta117  
vickieneoan  
xXRazzi-chanXx  
xoxAmuto4everxox  
youngANDrecklessGRL  
yuriwolfram  
.snow

AND A TON MORE GUESTS!

**I love y'all! **

When I woke up my head was on that firm pillow. Again. I shoved him off my bed as soon as I could, only to start feeling my throbbing headache.

"Ow!" He yelped. He looked up at me. "Kor-"

"Get out!" I scream. I don't want him here! I can barely explain the hatred that twisted in my stomach.

"Babe-"He pleaded.

"DON'T. Call me that!" I yell.

"Please!"

"No! A dare?! A DARE?!" I scream.

"I Know it sounds awful! Let me explain, please!" He got to his knees.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell.

I jump off my bed and he scrambles to meet me at the foot of my bed. He grasps my arms and pleads again. "please."

"no!" I shove him off.

He sinks to his knees and hugs my abdomen tightly. "Baby, please." He sounded like he was about to cry.

I felt my eyes well with tears.

That bastard.

"I hate you." I whispered.

He looked at me, the most pain I've ever seen in his eyes, which were tear stained. He was crying.

He let me shove him off of my stomach. He got off the ground and I watched as he attempted to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face.

I loved him

I _love _him.

When he got to the door. He turned to look at me, I was holding the door.

"I did love you." I say, staring at him. His moth flies open but I stop him. "You can tell your friends you won the dare." And I slammed the door.

I slid down the door and sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe, It was too hard.

School started in 30 minutes.

I didn't bother cleaning my face, people could know I was miserable, let them gossip.

Let them know that I was just another dumbass who fell for Mako's scheme.

And, boy, did I fall hard?

**(I don't feel like describing what she wears so ill just put the link in my profile.)**

Asami picked me up today, thankfully. She refused to let me drive myself.

"You… actually don't look like shit."

"Gee, thanks." I mutter.

"Well I mean, you probably have a massive hangover and you and Mako just…" She trailed off.

"How did you know?" I ask, horrified. Did it get out? Did the whole school already know?

"Bolin." She added quickly, "But don't worry, I mean, we didn't tell anyone."

I sighed.

"Whatever."

"Did you hear about the new science teacher?" Asami tried on making casual conversation.

"hm." I muttered, not caring at all.

She gave up, thankfully.

School was awful. Mako looked terrible. His eyes were always focused on the ground.

Unless they were on me.

Longing, pain-filled stares that made me want to bust out crying.

So I did the same.

By lunch everyone thought we were depressed. Because of eachother.

I guess we kind of were. By the time my last period rolled around I wanted to die. But honestly I couldn't think of dying. I was standing, numbed at the door, looked to my left.

Mako was running towards me, shaking his head vigorously.

"Korra, stop!" he yelled from down the hall.

That snapped me out of my trance. I quickly opened the door and flung it open, about to sprint inside.

Only 3 people were already in there, but every one's head flew to me.

I looked up at the teachers desk which was empty, so I moved my eyes to the whiteboard where the name "Mr. M" was scrawled.

Right, the new teacher.

He turned to greet me, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well hello, miss….?" He waited for me to finish for him, but I didn't.

Because, standing in front of me was my father.

And he didn't know who I was.

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You alright?"

I had to remember to exhale.

"y-you don't remember me?" I breathed.

He raised both eyebrows this time. "No..?"

I took in a breath of pain.

Mako must've reached me, because I felt someone dragging me back. I was glad for them, I let them.

I let him pull me around to the side of the building. It was a big, graphitized brick wall.

Iroh used to bring me here.

I shoved him away when he tried to encircle his arms around me.

He looked at me with such pain I thought I might cry… again.

He slid down the wall and pinched the inside of his wrist. I thought it might bleed. It reminded me of what I did when I was trying not to cry.

I slid next to him, leaving a good foot in between us.

Tears threatened to spill. For Mako. For my father.

For the man who made me fall in love.

For the man that left me.

"Please, don't cry." He said, tears in his eyes as well.

"Why do you get to cry, and I don't?" I scoffed, my voice cracking.

"Because seeing you cry hurts like hell." He answers softly.

"And you think me seeing you cry makes me happy?" I laugh coldly.

"It should." He whispered.

"I wish it did."

He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again.

I look at the distant soccer fields, where the 5th graders where playing a game of kickball.

"Was it really a dare?" I breathe.

"Whaaa- God, no!" He looked at me with such horror in his eyes.

"Then what the _hell _did I hear in the locker room?" I look at him in the eyes for the first time.

"Look- Axle was just covering for me." He sighed.

"Covering for what? I mean, are you… _embarrassed _to be with me?" I winced at that.

"No! It's just… with my reputation… Paul wouldn't understand."

"Oh, so, our relationship means less to you than yours with the city's biggest gang member?"

He gaped at me, pain seeping through his gaze. "No! no, no ,no!" He held his head in his hands. "It's just… on Arthur knows that I… how much i… I just…" he sighed.

I sighed and started to get up.

"No!" he gasped, grabbing my arm. "Don't leave me! Please! I just.. I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it!"

"I love you!" He blurts, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.

I stare. "What?"

He groans. "I love you! I've loved you since junior high!" he replies angrily.

His rude attitude pushed me to it. Stupid Mako. "Well I've loved _you _since junior high!"

"It's not lik- what?" he whispered.

"nothing." I mutter.

His eyes widen and he looks at me. "You love me?"

He laughs. "What?" I huff angrily.

"Why?" he chuckles.

"I honestly don't know." I glare at him.

He pulls me up and picks me up just around my waist and spins me around.

"Youuuuuu Looooovvvvvvvveeeeee meeeeeee!" he yells, grabbing the attention of all of the 5th graders.

The girls 'awwwed' and talked about how they couldn't wait for their crush to say that while the boys all groaned.

"Groossss! Mako! You've gone soft!" One shouted.

Mako pointed at the little boy. "Yes! I have!"

I laughed and he leaned down, but I pulled away before he could kiss me.

"Mako, my dad is back." My eyes widen. "Holy fuck. My dad's back, and he didn't remember me. I can't, right now." I step away from his hurt face. I step back, I can't leave him like that! "I'm not breaking up with you." He sighed of relief. "I just… call you." I decided. And he nodded.

"Don't take long." I walked back to the school entrance and waited for Asami there.

She knew about my dad. Everyone did. Great.

But she didn't know about me and mako.

About a million squeals later we got to my house.

I went into my house to find my mother and Frank standing at the doorway.

How. Freaking. Creepy.

My mother smiles and says, "Korra. We have something to say."

"other than you're getting married?" I roll my eyes.

My mom and Frank glare.

"No. We're going on our honeymoon, obviously, but… we are extending it."

I raised my eyebrow. "And… what? I need a babysitter?" I scoffed.

"Well…." She trailed off.

"What?! No!" I groan.

"Honey, it won't be bad!"

"Why are you 'extending' it?"

"We're just… job hunting, and looking for vacation homes." She tried to convince me.

"Well who the heck am I staying with?" I had no one… Oh hell no… she's not actually implying-

"You're staying with… your… father."

**Heeheee short chapter.**

**Suggestions? Ideas? What do you think's going to happen? Review!**


	10. Running away

I don't know how long I begged. I think I even got to my knees at some point.

I'm 17! I can stay home alone!

Of course, the answer was always no.

I ran outside in the freezing rain. Yes, rain. How ironic.

My pink-ish plaid shirt and jean shorts were soaked. My shoes and socks squished with every step I took, taking me farther from my house. My terrible, corrupted house.

I expect that my mother, Frank, and my friends are on high alert by now, searching the streets for me.

They've sent out this 'high alert' out before.

The only one I had been involved in was years ago. Mako and I had ran away together, just a few weeks after my dad left. We were 10 and we decided we wanted to get married. We had run because Mako and another boy, Howl had gotten into a fight.

_Flashback _

"_And you, Mako, will promise to never pull Korra's pig-tail's ever again." Bolin dictates. _

"_I promise." Mako stood, straight as a soldier, as if he was vowing his life._

"_And you, Korra, can never call Mako fat, even when he sits on you." _

_I pout. "I promise." I groan._

"_Now you may…" Bolin stopped and leaned over and whispered to Mako. "May what?" _

"_Kiss her!" Mako beamed. _

_I raised my eyebrows. "Wha-?"_

_He cut me off by kissing me. It was short and tiny and probably adorable to our parents, but boy, was I happy. _

_It was my first kiss._

"_Wait!" Howl, our neighbor, called from his backyard. _

"_What do __you __want Howl?" Mako growled._

_Mako had told me to stay away from Howl. Because, Howl picked his nose and ate them. And Howl had cooties. And Howl still called his mom 'mommy'. _

_Great reasons, I know. _

"_He never asked who objected!" Howl conjured his argument. _

_Bolin's eyes widened. "He's right." Mako growled. _

_Bolin brought his official voice back, "Does anybody object?" _

"_ME!" Howl raises both of his hands quickly._

_Mako walked over to Howl. "You have no right!" _

"_Do too!" _

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Do no-" _

"_SHUT UP!" I scream. They both turn to look at me. "I don't even like you, Howl! So, you can't object!" It sounded reasonable. _

_Mako smiled triumphantly at Howl and grabbed my hand. "Let's go on our honeymoon." _

"_Where?" I said, squeezing his hand like my mom used to do to my dad._

"_Um. We could go to the park?" _

"_Ok, cool! Do you think our parents would let us go without them?" I grinned. Going somewhere without parents? Coolest. Thing. Ever._

"_Nuh uh! You'd get in trouble!" Howl pouted._

"_He's right, guys." Bolin concluded. _

"_Bo, you have to cover for us!" Mako pleaded. _

"_B-but…" _

"_Please." Mako gave him his puppy dog eyes. _

"_fine! Just go!" _

"_I'm telling my mommy!" Howl screeched. _

_This __was __completely and utterly outrageous._

"_Run!" Mako and Bolin shouted at the same time. _

_I think it was about an hour until his mom found us. She dragged us into the car to find a sniffling Bolin, who had ratted us out. _

_Even though we had gotten into a ton of trouble, it was one of the best days of my life. _

_Not because I had gotten my first kiss. No, it was because I had gotten my first kiss from __Mako__. _

_Flashback end_

I found myself at the park's entrance. That exact same park. I walked through the tall archway that labeled in fancy writing "Republic City Park"

There were several park benches, spaced out with trees in between. I took the path that went straight through the park, not bothering to take any of the hiking trails or detours.

Suddenly, I heard a snap. My head jerked behind me, to find nothing but darkness.

I shake it off. I'm pretty sure I'm crazy.

But then I heard footsteps. Maybe I being overly attentive, but I heard it.

I break out in to a run, sprinting to the end of the park, or at least for now.

But soon, I'm tripping, stumbling, because I'm crying. When did I start crying?

I felt someone grab my wrist. I screamed out. It didn't hurt, but it was terrifying.

I push back, pushing the person back also and then quickly went forward.

I heard them fall to the ground but that didn't stop me from running.

They grabbed my ankle and this time I fell. "Gosh, Kor, stop freaking running away." Bolin mumbled.

I quickly wiped my tears, Bolin hadn't seen me cry in years.

Well maybe he saw me when I was drunk but that hardly counts. Luckily, Bolin isn't one to notice things easily. He's a little slow, if you know what I mean.

He dragged me to his car and put me in the front seat. Once we neared my house I spoke up. "Your house, please." I croak.

"A-are you c-crying?" He stutters. See? I'm strong for Bolin. He doesn't know about the nights I spend crying over my father. Or Iroh.

"Just, anywhere but my place. Kay?" I whisper, trying to keep the tears from my voice.

He must've nodded because he passed my house and he pulled into his driveway.

We got out and went into his kitchen. I was soaking wet. "Korra. Please, let me get you some clothes or-"

"I'm fine." I mutter.

"Kor…"

"Where is Mako?" I ask, changing the subject.

His eyes avoid my mascara stained ones. "He's still out looking for you."

"And my mom? Frank?" I ask. Bolin shifted uneasily. "What? They're looking for me." He cast his gaze downwards. "…right?" I whisper.

"They…" He stopped, pondering how to word it. "They were!" he reassured me. "…but they had planned a date, so they called Mako and I and-"

"Went on a date instead of looking for their missing daughter." I bite my lower lip so my voice won't crack.

"their?"

Oh so he caught that.

"nevermind."

He groaned. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower right after I call Mako and text your mom." He hopped up the stairs.

I got off the stool and went straight to Mako's room. I grabbed one of his shirts and quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled down my pants. Thank the lord my under garments weren't wet. I got into his soft bed, remembering the first time I had laid here.

His covers was plaid filled with different browns, his sheets were a coffee color, and they were all so _so _warm.

I turned the lights off and snuggled into the right side, leaving him room on the left.

I started thinking, of that night, the first time we had sex. Supposedly, I thought that was the worst night of my life.

I was so wrong.

Speaking of that night… my per-

Oh god. Oh. My. God.

My eyes snapped open. My period was late. I couldn't be… I mean… I know we took precaution the second time but the first…

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I mean, it could always just be a little late… I haven't had any other symptoms! Impossible!

That's when I heard the door slammed open. I heard Bolin squeal in his shower.

I also heard thumping footsteps as Mako bounded up the stairs. He checked Bolin's room first, thinking I'd be in there.

His footsteps quickened as they were running out of places to find me. I wasn't in the kitchen, living room, or anywhere downstairs. I wasn't with Bolin. So he yanked open his door. I pretended to be asleep. He gasped quickly and almost silently, probably surprised that I was in his bed.

He sighed and walked in. I heard him shed his shirt (I resisted the urge to open my eyes) and pull a new one on. He did the same with his pants. He sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair softly. He smoothed it down and sighed once again.

He kissed the top of my head slowly and passionately. "You're an asshole, Korra." He chuckled.

Wooooow. Jerk.

"A beautiful asshole, but that shouldn't count for anything."

That's better.

"You can't just do that. Do you know how scary that was?" He sighed. "Do you know what I said to you a few days ago… _"je t'aime plus que le monde, ma belle Korra?" _

Like I could forget.

"It means…" He sighed and got closer to my ear, whispering now, "I love you more than the world, my beautiful Korra."

My heart stopped.

He sighed once more and got up, moving to the other side, only to gather me back into his arms. I hear the door creak open. "What the he-" Bolin almost screamed.

"shhh!" Mako shushed loudly. "I got this."

"no. you don't." Bolin said stalking towards me, trying to pick me out of Mako's arms.

I whimpered and clutched Mako's shirt and his arms tightened. "See? She wants me!" He whispered loudly.

Ok, if I was actually asleep, I'd be awake now. These boys need to keep it down.

"She'd hug Iroh right now if he was here for her!" Bolin said.

Lies.

Mako growled. "Back. Off. Before I beat the shit out of you."

Bolin got up and left.

Mako groaned. "How much did you hear?"

I giggled in his chest. "everything."

"_everything _everthing? Or just… everything."

I sighed. "Does it make a difference that I loved you then too?"

"Yeah." He kissed my nose.

"I mean. We already had our disgusting 'I love you' talk." I wrinkle my nose.

Mako pouts. "disgusting?"

I nodded into his chest. "Yeah, kinda like you."

He pretends to cry into my hair. "B-but… I thought you loved me!"

"Awww. Well, I do, but love isn't always the prettiest thing to look at."

He 'sobs' loudly into my shoulder. "I thought I was sexxxxyyyyy"

"Nope. I'm the sexy one."

"No arguing with that, babe." His demeanor changed. He pounced on top of me.

Pinning my wrists above my head, against his head board, he completely attacked me.

In the best way possible.

He was kissing my neck and nipping at my ear. I moaned as he gathered both of my my still-pinned wrists in one of his hands and used the other one to pull off his shirt. As soon as I saw his strong back, arched over me I struggled. I wanted to touch him. Badly.

He chuckled huskily, "No, no, no. I'm in control this time."

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He was referring to… last time.

_Flashback _

"_Shut up and kiss me" _

_And he did. _

_Very well, might I add. _

_It had been mere minutes… or maybe an hour, I had lost track of time a while back, but it had felt like a short amount of time when he was starting to take control. _

_Realizing what he was attempting, I quickly turned us so I was straddling him. I dragged my nose up his neck and kissed it every so often. _

_He moaned and growled at me to keep going, but I immediately stopped. He growled once again, trying to pull me to him but I resisted. _

"_Speak French to me." I whisper seductively. _

_He bit his lower lip and squirmed, I know I was driving him crazy. _

"_You're leading me on! This is no time for that!" He groans, again trying to pull me to him. _

"_Speak French to me, or I won't touch you." I whisper, cautiously and slowly leaning down back on top of him. _

_He sighed loudly, almost a growl. __"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.' _**(translation in AN below :3)**

_He stopped to gasp and I stopped kissing up his neck. _

_He quickly resumed "N'oublie jamais ça. Tu es à moi. __Pour toujours.' _

_I slowly descended down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses after me. _

_His voice quivered and cracked the lower I got. __"je t'aime plus que la vie." __His voice grew a little stronger. "Hell." He commented to whatever he had said. "tu __**es **__ma vie"_

_And… we continued. _

_Flashback done_

"We-" he cut me off by kissing me. He was enjoying having me 'at his mercy'. He was enjoying my suffering. All because he knew that he was doing it to me. Jerk. "-can't"

I mean, come on, his brother (my best friend) was in the next room!

He stopped. "Rahhhhhhh I hate you."

"You love me." I whisper.

"I know. It's a problem." He grins.

At that moment, I barely noticed his twitching then. Nor did I realize his eyes were bloodshot and tired.

I just fell asleep.

_*_ooohhh chu shtap lookin at mehhh im jus a lien breeekk!_*_

Science class absolutely sucked.

Had my father wised up and realized that his daughter is right in front of him? Nope.

Had my mother changed her mind and let me stay alone? Nope.

I hadn't spoken to my dad, let alone met him as my dad.

I don't want to.

I'm not looking forward to tonight. My mother reluctantly invited my dad over to 'meet' me.

I'm planning for a certain, badboy, super sexy, emoish, badass, boyfriend to show up with me. And we can make our big entrance, showing him that once I enter his home, he'll be entering a world of under-aged drinking, sex, hormones, constant crying, pms-ing, and food.

So much food.

Right now I was in this horrid class.

It was 7 minutes before the bell and I was talking to Bolin, who hated this class just as much as me.

"Sup' my lady?" Iroh said, lightly dragging his finger down my back. Bolin stands, glaring at him. "Woah now, looks like someones got the same temper as their brother." He mutters.

"You know this counts as sexual harassment, right?"

"Now, now, class let's not sexually harass anyone, yes, I'm talking to you Iroh, please take a seat." My father- "Mr.M"- said in an official sounding voice, earning the eruption of laughter form everyone minus me.

It sucks that he would be my favorite teacher if he wasn't my dad.

He gave Iroh, Bolin, and I a pointed look before starting his lesson.

About half way through, a student raised his hand, Tyrone Jacobs.

"Yes, Mr. Jacobs?" My father sighed, Tyrone was known for his in class distractions.

I liked Tyrone, he knew how to waste class time.

"Why are you so tense? Are you nervous?" There was a murmur of agreement, the others had noticed.

My dad shifted uncomfortably.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOh! You have a hot date?" Tyrone chided.

"Uhhh no. I'm just… seeing a few people I haven't seen in a while." Mr. M looked petrified.

And he was the 'calm, cool, and collected' teacher.

"A lady friend?" I could practically hear his eyebrows wiggle.

"Something like that." My dad smirked, ending the distraction and going back to bio.

I groaned. It was nothing like that.

LINEEINELINELEINE BEREAKRKARKEAKKKK ADHAOHHWOHOHOOOOOOOOO

I moan dramatically, trying to get Mako in the mood, I hadn't yet told him what we were about to crash into.

So at the moment I was trying to get my extremely horny boyfriend to continue kiss me at the red light.

His eyes were wide and he was heaving in the driver's seat as I kissed his neck.

"I swear to god, if you don't stop I'm going to pull over and fuck the living shit out of you."

"Language." I chided.

I pulled away and he moaned.

My phone had buzzed about 100 times, from my mom, yelling at me for being so late for dinner.

There were 4 cars in my driveway- mine, my moms, Franks, and my dad's.

How awkward.

The second we got to my house he pulled me out and picked me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. We were kissing fiercely.

I jerked my body forward, motioning him into my house.

I think he took that as a thrusting motion because his boner just grew x10.

He pretty much sprinted to my door. He stopped and removed his hand away from my back and pushed me against the double mahogany doors. Kissing me repeatedly, he chuckled and pulled me closer.

I giggled loudly and reached back, opening the door. He held my back tightly again; keeping my chest pressed up against his. Giggling while being me being in the most sexual hold by him, I felt totally at home.

My house is very open-planned, as in, from the foyer you can see the den, kitchen and dining room.

We heard a clatter of forks on glass. Like we cared, he even continued to push me against the wall.

Someone coughed loudly, and Mako's head jerked behind us, just now noticing that someone else was right there behind us.

And there sat my mom twirling her hair like its no big deal, almost nervous. Frank looked bored out of his mind. And my dad looked horrified.

There was another woman.

She was blonde and young, twenties, maybe. Who was staring wide eyed at us.

Mako gently dropped my legs and I grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving.

My mother awkwardly coughed. "Um. Korra, you remember your father."

I narrow my eyes. "Yes."

He had the nerve to give me half a smile. "he-"

"But-" I continued. "-He seems not to remember me." I sneer.

He flinches. "It's just… you've… " He trailed off, looking for the right word.  
"…_changed _so much."

"mhm." I mumble, ready to turn back to Mako but my mother hastily intervenes.

"Well, is Mako staying for dinner, _also_?" She inquires.

"Also? Mom-"

She cut me off, "You are defiantly staying."

I glared at my mom and she stared at me, astonished. I had never in my life been hostile with my mother.

Well, she leaves me with a cheating, leaver, creepo, shit face than I'll turn into a bad girl.

"I'll just goo-OW-" Mako winced as I stomped on his toe. "I mean, I'll just… stay…" He gave me a mean look, playfully.

My father glared at Mako and Mako gave me a confused look.

"Mr. M." he acknowledged with a growl.

I sat next to my mom and Mako sat next to me, right across from my dad.

"So, Kor… how have you been?" My dad said awkwardly.

"Korra." I corrected.

He raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"Only my friends call me Kor." I narrowed my eyes.

Mako covered his laugh with a cough and leaned over to whisper to me, "Mean streak, I like it."

My dad narrowed his eyes at him once more.

"So, is that your daughter?" The girl whispered to my dad.

He nodded.

Mako and I looked at each other. This girl was like 24. Who was _she_?

I cleared my throat. "So who's the whore?"

"Korra!" My mother scolded as Mako and Frank laughed.

"What? That's what you called her when he _left_." I glared at both of them.

My dad winced. "Korra. This is Steph, my… wife."

**I thought about ending it here, but im awesome and im giving you like 8 billion word chapters. Yeahup. **

**Don't get used to it, though. **

Mako burst out laughing, as did I. "Oh, god." I gasped, in between breaths. "That's great."

They were all glaring at us, now. "What?"

They continued glaring. "Honestly! She's like, what, 5 years older than me?"

Cue another burst of laughter from us.

"She's 28." My dad corrected.

"gross." I mutter as soon as we calm down.

It was silent for a moment.

"Korra, Your father and I are so happy that you're staying with us." 'Steph' said with a smile.

Mako nearly spit out his drink.

I wasn't planning on breaking it to him this way. "You're moving?!" He says, horrified.

"No!" The girl intervened. "_We _are." She motioned between my father and her.

Mako softly glared at me giving me the 'we're talking about this later look.

"But… anyway, we are very glad you agreed to stay with us."

I laughed coldly. "Agreed?" My mother kicked my ankle but I continued. "More like forced!"

"Korra." My father warned.

"What? You _LEFT_! Just so that you could fuck a 28 year old?"

"Korra!"

"Oh wait! That was ten years ago, right? So an 18 year old! Wow! Freely fucking, or watching over your _DAUGHTER_?!"

"Korr-"

"Good choice, really."

He had nothing to retort with that.

"Well, we're leaving." I say, ignoring my mother's pleading glares.

I grabbed Mako's hand and we got up.

"What are y'all doing?" My dad stood.

"Picking up from where you all so rudely interrupted." I sneer.

My dad paled. "_Explain._"

"Well basically, we were in the foreplay of sex. Therefore, picking up where we left off would conclude that we're going to have sex."

Frank burst out laughing and my mother shrugged, while the whore clutched my dads arm.

He was livid.

"You will do _no _such thing, young lady."

I scoffed. "I'm no longer a _'young lady'. _Yeah, You missed those years by a long shot, _dad_." My words dripped with venom.

"And I mean, get used to it, it's kind of the norm."

"Korra!" He yelled. "I will not allow it."

I laughed coldly once again. "Well, bye mom." I suddenly directed my words to my dad. "Mako and I are going to have some _hot _and _steamy _sex.

And with that we left.

"Oh damn. That turned me on soooo much." He said, picking me up bridal style as soon as we exited my house.

I simply giggled and kissed him.

Cause' even though my dad's back with another wife, my mom is making the second biggest mistake of her life (you can guess the first), and that the world should be crashing around me.

So he was my rock. I'm completely ok with that.

He can hold me up, he can make me happy.

Because right now, I'm happy, thanks to him. And as long as he was happy, and I was happy, and we were both content, I would be alright.

And at that moment I was sure he would always be mine.

Boy, was I wrong.

**Cliffy. **

**Alrighty, this is what Mako said in the flashback. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Never forget that. You're mine. Forever. I love you more than life…. Hell…. You **_**are **_**my life." **

**Yeah, yeah, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwah.**


	11. Drunken mistakes and Halloween

**I lost my own feels writing this.  
some of you are probably going to murder Mako …. And me. IM SORRY. Trust me, I have a plan and a plot just remember the late period, the shaking and shit, believe me. **

**This is a HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! **

**GET READY FOR SUM SEEEXXXIIE KORRAAA. **

"please." Mako choked back a sob from the other side of the door.

Tears streamed down my face as I silently cried, covering my mouth with one hand.

"I- I… please." He stutters, I can hear the tears in his eyes also. He stutters because he has nothing to say for himself.

I honestly think he's angrier at himself for this than I am. He doesn't want this to end as much I don't.

Right now I sitting against my door, and he's sitting against the other.

My mom and Frank left just days ago to search for houses. Across the country.

My father will be calling everyone soon, everyone in his contacts. It sucks that he cares for me more than my mom ever did.

"Baby…" He whimpers

I don't even know what I can say.

I know that at the moment he isn't begging for forgiveness- not yet anyway. Right now he's begging for a signal that I'm okay. That I'm alive.

I don't feel alive.

I stare at the un-opened pregnancy test.

There's no way…

I… what will I do? He… he said…

He knows what he said. And he knows what he said to me isn't justified by 'I was drunk and wrong'.

_Flashback_

_It was our 'first date', I guess. But Bolin, Asami, Arthur, and some other guys were coming too, along with their girlfriends. _

_We were going to a night club, which I was very against. But apparently I looked sexy (according to Asami and Bolin) Honestly, the whole night we were just dancing. _

_At the moment I was dancing with Bolin who just almost snapped the neck of a guy trying to grind me. We were both wondering why he had to do that rather than my totally over-protective boyfriend. _

"_I'm going to look for Mako!" I shouted over the terribly loud, pounding music. _

_There were several rooms towards the back of the clubs for private parties and… other activities. _

_I checked most all of them, avoiding the ones with the moaning and screaming. _

_On the second to last door at the end of the hallway I heard a clatter and a slurred, "Oh shit." _

_That was my boy. No doubt. _

_I flung the door open, expecting a fight maybe beginning to burst out. (expecting from the language) _

_I did not expect to see him flirting with a blonde chick. _

_It wasn't a very crowded room. I could hear their flirting all the way over here._

"_yeah my girlfriends in the other room but…"_

"_I don't care about her, there are plenty of rooms here…"_

_My face burned with anger. _

_I walked over and grabbed two stray drinks and poured it over both of their heads._

"_What the hell?!" The whore screeched. _

"_Fuck, if we don't hurry up my girlfriend's gunna see us!" He drunkenly chuckled. _

"_I am your girlfriend." I say almost shyly. _

"_Oh." He chuckles darkly again. "Well, can't you see I'm busy?"_

_I gained a little confidence, my anger flaring. I start walking away. "I fucking hate you!" I say strongly. _

_He laughs behind me. "Good! Go back to fuck my brother!" His anger escalated quickly. "You're just bitching all the time. If you're so upset why don't you just kill yourself, slut? I don't think anyone would care, anyway." _

_It's amazing how his words shattered my hearts so quickly. "Don't come begging when you're sober." I whisper._

_He snorts. "as if." _

_I close the door quietly and stalk down the hallway. I sneak through the crowd, ignoring the boys that offer me their numbers or ask why 'I'm lookin' so blue' _

_I bluntly avoid the eye-contact Asami is trying to make with me. As soon as I burst through the door (and realize that the wind is blistering cold) I feel her tiny hand on my forearm. _

_I turn around and she begins "Oh my go-" _

"_Don't tell Bolin, okay?" I whimper, through tears._

"_Don't te-" She beings._

"_Just don't!" I beg. _

_She simply nods and gives me a quick hug. I ran to my car, ignoring the annoyed stares. Most people suspected me as an over-dramatic teen. _

_Maybe I was. Fuck the world. _

_Three hours later, Mako was pounding on my doorstep. I ran to my bathroom the tears pouring out of my eyes, right before he found the spare key, on the top of the door frame. _

_Flashback end. _

I get up and look in my medicine cabinet. I grab the asprin bottle and I hear Mako shoot to his feet.

"Korra. Put down the pills."

I guess he heard the bottle jumbling around.

I dumped the bottle onto the floor, scooping a pile of at least 40 pills in my hands. "Korra, what the hell do you think you're doing." He growled.

I contemplated swallowing all the pills in my hands.

"I will kick down this door." He threatened.

I panicked. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Korra?" He warned.

I put half of them in my mouth, trying to swallow.

They just wouldn't go down!

"KORRA?" He yells.

I panic even more, putting more in.

"KORRA?!" He growls angrily and loudly.

He actually kicked down my door. I cough out all of the pills and his eyes widen at me.

"How many did you swallow?!"

I shake my head.

"God damn it! Tell me!" he growls once again.

"None!" I cry out.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He groans, running a hand through his hair and sliding to the ground, staring at the pills that cover the ground.

"I was just trying to do what you told me to do." I say through gritted teeth.

He winces. "Baby, you know I didn't mean any of that. You know I love you. You know that"

"I don't think I do anymore." I whisper.

"Babe-"

"You were going to sleep with her. You were going to sleep with her. You might _have_ slept with her. I would never know. It's been 3 hours, after all. "

"Oh my-" He started, but I cut him off once again.

"No. Leave me alone."

"You just tried to commit suicide, I'll never leave you alone again." He promised.

"Then call Bolin and get the hell out." I grumbled.

His eyes watered.

Who knew such a player could be sooo emotional.

He attempted to pull me into a hug. I got off of the counter and walked into my bedroom.

Of course he followed me.

I turned and started screaming, "Fuck you! Leave me the fuc-" He cut me off.

By kissing me, hard. I didn't respond, I was not going to kiss him right now. He growled and shoved me aggressively into a wall.

I winced. "Kiss. Back." He growled against my lips.

He locked his hands around my wrists to stop my struggling and dragged me onto the bed.

He had _never _done this before.

He was being rough, and mean, and he fucking scared me.

He kissed my neck and bit down so hard it bled lightly. I winced once again and his grip tightened, bruising my wrists.

His free hand gripped the back of my shirt so tightly that the buttons popped.

I felt the tears in my eyes. This was _not _my Mako.

"Please, Mako, stop." I half whispered, half whimpered.

His eyes widened as he scrambled off of me and he pushed himself as far away from me as possible.

"Oh my god." He whispered, utterly terrified. His still bloodshot eyes, widened with horror

I stared at him, astonished at what just happened.

"Korra, i… Holy shit. I'm… I'm a fucking monster! I-" He starts breathing unevenly.

"Fuck!" He slammed his head into the wall. "Fuck!" Yet, again he slammed his head into the wall. "He told me-" Slam. "-Stuff like this happens-" Slam. "But I just-" Slam. "Didn't" Slam. "LISTEN!"

I had scrambled over to him in this process, why, you might ask, would I be squandering to help him?

To help the man that just almost…

Yes, I will help him. Because, I love him so fucking much.

I try to pull him back, but he continues to hurt himself. "STOP!" I finally scream and he stops, gripping the wall frame tightly. He completely avoided my eye contact.

"Who told what? What didn't you listen to?" I soothed, rubbing my hand on his back.

"Stop." He growled. And I flinched away. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

Was he going to break up with me?

"Mako I-"

"Please, don't say my name like that." He pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because you can't say it with that much love. You can't love me." He whispered.

"I don't want to." I concluded. "You keep breaking me."

"I don't want to." He repeated.

"Why did you do any of this? Why did you want to cheat on me? Am I not good enough? Did I-"

"Never. Say that." He growled. "You're so much better than me."

"Then why?" I pleaded.

"I was…. Drunk…"

He was lying to me?

"you're really going to lie to me? After all of this?"

He just looked down.

"I.." _might be pregnant. _"Just, leave."

He whimpered.

"If you can't be honest with me… then you should leave…"

He flinched as if I had punched him. "I… can't tell you." He winced at his own words.

"Then just get the hell out." I shot at him.

He winced.

I pushed him harshly. "Get the fuck out!" I screamed.

He stared at me with a look that made me feel sorry for him. _For him! _

"You go home, and then I will." He promised.

At least he didn't want me dead.

I went home without another word.

I was motionless when my father embraced me with more love and compassion than I ever had from anyone.

I blankly walked up the stairs and shuffled to my bedroom.

And I cried.

They had sex. There's no other option, why else wouldn't he tell me?

I wasn't… good?

I mean, I thought I was pretty good.

Guess not.

-linebreak-

When I woke up, I felt like a ton of bricks hit me.

_There's my emotion. _

I clutched my chest, it literally felt like crushing inwards. Today would be terrible- I could feel it.

The car ride was awkward. Bolin was jabbering about how _fun _the club was.

Mako looked like he was going to either punch him, or cry.

I proably looked- "Korra?"

My head snapped out of its trance, "What?" I yelped.

Bolin laughed. "Someone's daydreaming about Makoooo."

Mako growled.

I rolled my eyes "Doubtful." I mutter.

Bolin's eyes flickered between us. "Shit. Did y'all fight?"

At that moment the car pulled up at the school. "Stay out of it." I growled.

I heard them fighting behind me but I just grabbed my bag and walked into the school.

…the school that was decked out in the hideous colors of purple and orange.

What the heck?

Asami bounced up to me. Fuck her happiness.

I'm mean sometimes.

"Are you excited for Taylor's Halloween party?!"

Oh, Halloween. Ew.

"Sure." I mutter, remembering that I had even prepared for this.

I was going to be what Asami had described as a 'football player'

Whatever. Like I care.

"Did you and Mako fight?" She said, interrupted my thoughts.

"what? Why would you ask that?"

"Cause' he's watching you like a hungry wolf." She giggled.

I turned to see Mako's eyes fixed on me.

I turned quickly, avoiding it completely.

Fucking Blaine.

Yeah, Blaine McGrads.

And he is just as preppy as his name sounds.

He leaned against the locker next to me. "Korra Melenoski." He said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Blaine McGrads." I imitated him.

"You're cute." He informed me.

"I like to think so."

He stared at me. "Where'd you're 'good girl' act go?"

I didn't respond.

"Down the drain with Anderson, huh?" He growled. I flinched at his name.

Mako and Blaine weren't the best of friends… ok they were mortal enemies. Blaine was the 'preppy school boy' and, as you know, the 'school bad boy'. Henceforth the external hatred.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled.

"Oh come on, you actually thought he wouldn't tell anyone y'all screwed?" I winced at his wording.

He grabbed my hand. "Listen, that's how he said it. I know it might have been… different for you… but it wasn't loving for him. It was just… fucking."

I swallowed hard. He hadn't told anyone, there's no way.

"Think what you want." I said, not letting him see my pain.

"Well, I was thinking… since you put out for the school freak, who pretty much thinks of you as shit, you'd put out for me." He smirked.

…until he was slammed into a locker.

Mako stood in front of him, his fists clenched around blaine's shirt.

"back the hell off, man." He growled, earning a flinch from Blaine.

Though he quickly retorted, "Why?" he shoved him off. "You aren't together anymore." Mako flinched visibly. Blaine smirked. "you got what you wanted and just ran off, huh?"

Mako jumped on him. I screamed out in surprise, this was the second time I had watched Mako fight another boy on my behalf.

It took less than a minute for my dad (of course, out of all the teachers!) came running out of his room. "Ko- ANDERSON! MCGRADS!" He suddenly yelled.

Mako didn't even look up from his position, currently on top of Blaine.

My dad pulled Mako off Blaine quickly, I was surprised by my dad's strength as he held Mako back easily.

"Don't you ever question what I feel for her!" He snarled to him, still struggling to get to Blaine.

My dad shook his head, "Walk it off, Mako!"

Mako growled but shook my dad off and walked the other direction.

I stood, staring wordlessly at my dad and Blaine. "So this was all about you?" He pointed at me.

Blaine scoffed. "I didn't know her ex was a psychopathic, over-protective, possessive, and crazy dude."

"ex?" My dad's eyes widened and narrowed into a glare. "But you said-"

"Yes I did, now butt out." I snapped and headed to my next class.

Yup. Today sucked.

-line break-

Blaine walked up to me during lunch. He smirked as I noticed his loud steps approach me. "Korra." He called. "If I was your boyfriend, _I'd _never let you go." He winked.

I gaped at him. "Uh… did you just quote Justin Bieber **(is that how you spell his name?lol) **to ask me out?"

Asami burst out laughing with Bolin.

Blaine shifted his weight. "Most girls find it cute."

More laughter.

I awkwardly smile. "Well… I'm going to have to decline."

He stared at me for a second before smirking. "You'll come around."

Doubtful.

-lineeeeeeeee brrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkkk k-

Ok so you remember the football player I was going to be?

It's actually a 'sexy' football player **(link in profile)**

I folded my arms across my exposed stomach, but just as quickly as I put them there Asami swatted them away.

"You look sexy, girl. Mako will be on his knees." She thought over her last statement. "Or maybe trying to hide his boner!" She giggled.

People showed up quickly, all coming in big groups.

Brittney (the bitch that flirts with Mako) was dressed as a playboy bunny. Of course.

Blaine was a life guard, he didn't even have a shirt on, grabbing the attention of the bunny.

Bolin was a baseball player, typical, trying to get out of Halloween by being what he actually is.

And… Mako. Asami told him what I was, I know it, because he was also a football player. A normal one.

He never took his eyes off me, but he never approached me. The party was crazy, mostly me dancing with random people (mostly Asami).

But… when the song _I knew you were trouble _by Taylor swift came on, I stopped. **(start listening it to it…. NOW! WHILE YOURE READING!)**

I jerked my head behind me meeting his eyes within an instance. Even though he was talking to someone, leaning against a wall, he was still staring at me.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in. _

Truest statement I've ever heard. He pleaded with his eyes.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, oh, oh, oh…._

You know what? Fuck it.

I like trouble.

I walked over to him slowly, he changed his stance as soon as he saw me coming. "Kor-" He started but I inturupted him.

By kissing him hard.

…

**SO that's my Halloween chapter. Sort of self resolving in 3,000 words but whatever. I fucking love that song. Like so much. **

**I was Finn the human (from adventure time(my friend was Jake)) for Halloween, what were you?**


	12. Promise

**So I love you guys (you should know that) So I'm doing confessions, and you guys can confess stuff to me so then we're totes going to be besties. **

**-I'm a total gleek. I ship Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) Finchel (Finn and Rachel) Brittena (Brittney and Sentana) and Rody (Rachel and Brody)  
-I'm a secret nerd. Around my friends I act all badass and awesome, but at home I read more than I should.  
-My parents call me different names.  
-I watch Grey's Anatomy and cry almost every time.  
-I haven't seen my brother in 3 months.  
-My best friend killed himself because he was bullied so much for being gay. He had attempted once and people wrote on his face book wall "Better luck next time." His parents won't talk to me anymore because they either blame me, or I remind them of him too much.  
-I only trust about 3 people in life.  
-I'm in the eighth grade.  
-I have a boyfriend.  
-I've cried more this year than I have in my lifetime. 2012 can just suck my dick.  
-My favorite holiday is Christmas  
-My least favorite holiday used to be Valentines day; now it's Easter.  
Yeah, now you know terrible and awkward facts about me. **

Mako's eyes were wide open when I jumped on him. His arms found my bare waist and gripped it tightly, almost so much that it almost hurt. The person he was talking to huffed (I guess she was some whore who wanted to get in his pants) and clicked away. "I'm-" He tried when we parted briefly for a breath. "So-" I interrupted him again. He didn't restart until I gave him a break, kissing his neck while slowly pushing him towards my car. "Korrrrra" His words were slurred with pleasure. "I'm so sorrrrry" He panted.

I bit his neck sharply and he moaned, pulling me into the back seat of my car. I whimpered with need. Luckily I have some control over my body. "Mako." I started as he climbed on top of me, slowly escalading from my pants-line to my neck. "Mako." I tried to gain his attention from untying my "football" shorts.

"hm?" He groaned with pleasure.

"Listen, I'm all for make-up sex, but not in my car were about 50 people are within a 10-foot radius."

He looked at me with confused eyes. "…ray-dee-what now?"

I rolled my eyes. I missed his simple-minded comments. "it mean I don't want to have sex with so many people around."

"oh." He grinned slightly.

I drove to my house quickly, afraid that my dad would've made his way home already. Luckily Bolin was still at the party.

Mako quickly carried me into his house. As he opened the door he sounded almost as if he was murmuring to himself. "I can't be this emotional around her, it's probably a turn off." He nodded to himself.

…her?

…me?

His eyes were bloodshot again. Not that I would've noticed throughout the day, because I was too busy hating him and avoiding him. He was shaking again.

I'm scared.

"…Mako…" I whisper as he fumbled with his keys. His head jerked up and he dropped me. He _dropped _me. I fell on the welcome mat and stared up at him. Just like he stared down at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I nearly scream.

He flinched. "I… I don't know." He lied.

I close my eyes and sigh. Grabbing his house key and shoving it into the lock. He watched me closely as I led him to the couch. "Sit." I instructed. He smiled and attempted to pull me with him but I pulled my hand harshly away. "I'll have make-up sex with you, when you tell me the truth." And with that I sat in a chair away from him. He winced at the space between us. He opened his mouth to object but the doorbell rang. He got up but I quickly pushed him back down. "You can't even carry me, let alone yourself. I'll get it."

I walked to the door and when I opened the door I was greeted by the childish chimes of "Trick or Treat!"

I laughed lightly to myself and grabbed the almost full bowl of candy that Bolin must've put out and gave it out. Ignoring the looks I got from their surprisingly young dad, I closed the door and was almost on my way back to Mako when it rang again. Well, this was going to suck. I was surprised to see a young man standing alone, looking nervous and jumpy. "Um hello." I raise an eyebrow at him.

He smirks at me, his eyes raking over me. "I'm guessing you're not Mako Anderson." He winked at me.

"Obviously not. I'm his girlfriend." I keep my eyebrows raised.

"Lucky man." He smirked at me, his eyes still on my exposed stomach Here, can you pass this on to him?" He handed me two small, yarn woven bags.

That better not be what I think it is.

"Wha-" I start but he interrupts me.

"Don't worry, Paul paid for these, said that 'Mako was having girl troubles and he needed a release'. I'm guessing you're the girl?" He smiled at me again, as if that would explain everything.

I tried to speak again "Bu-"

"Oh, and-" He turned from the bottom of the stairs (wow he got there fast) "-_If _you do get tired of him, I'm always here" He winked again and sped off.

I walked into the kitchen and un-tied the string around one of the bags. It unraveled and my fears were concluded.

"Mako." I growled. "Get your ass in here."

"shit what did I do this time?" He groaned. His groans stopped the second they saw me next to the bags. "Korra…"

"Girl troubles?! You're throwing away your body, your_ future _for girl-troubles?! You asshole!" I screamed.

"It was only once!" He tried to defend himself. I glared, I could tell he was lying, I know him. "Ok, twice! But it won't happen again…" He then muttered something unintelligible.

"What was _that_?" I growl. I am seething.

"I SAID IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LEAVE ME, OK? I HAVE ONE WEAKNESS, KORRA, AND IT'S YOU!" He yelled at me. I flinched and his eyes stopped flaming. I sighed and wrapped my seemingly tiny arms around his firm, strong build. His arms went instantly around me and held me tight against him. "I'm sorry." He whispered and he lay his head on mine, exhaling his warm breath onto my head.

"You should be." I whisper back and he chuckles.

"I really love you." He nuzzles my neck.

"I love you too, probably more." I smile as he kisses my neck.

"Impossible." I lay my head on his shoulder and he lifts me (shakily) onto the counter.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." I mutter.

"Promise _me _you'll never leave me." He challenges.

"Mako…" I whisper.

"Wait." He says suddenly. He pulls out a tiny box from his back pocket and gets down on one knee. **(I thought about leaving it here, but I know you'd all kill me.) **

"Oh my god." I say, horrified.

"Korra Meleonski… I promise to love you forever, and if you promise to do the same, I want you to wear this _Promise _ring." He emphasizes the 'Promise'.

I was speechless. Rather from relief that it wasn't an engagement ring or of all the cuteness, I was suddenly tearing up. "Yes." I whisper.

Seeing the biggest smile ever cross his face was worth it all. He put the ring on my left hand's ring finger. He picked me up off the counter and held me close to him. I was standing on his feet so that I was a little taller than my usual 5'3''

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I sigh contently.

And of course during this whole 'awwwww' cutsie moment, the doorbell rang.

He groans. "Throw _that _away and I'll go get the trick or treaters." I suggest, glaring at the weed.

"Alright." He says, kissing me lightly, and smiling.

I walk to the door to see some very… old trick or treaters. They were at least 15. Maybe even 16.

Great.

They all shared smirks and approving looks as I open the door.

"Aren't y'all a little old to be trick or treating?" I smile playfully at them.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here alone?" One of them fought playfully back.

"Who said I'm alone?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, you're… somewhat… fully dressed and if anyone was in there I don't see how they could stand being in a room with you without ripping all your clothes off." One with surprisingly green eyes smirked. They were even greener than Bolin's.

Nowwww im uncomfortable. I played it off though. "just take your candy and get outa here." I chided as if they were small children.

"I dunno… you seem lonely." The green-eyed one insisted.

"I can assure you, she's fine." Mako came out of nowhere, suddenly holding my bare waist tightly.

All of the boys' eyes widened more than a fraction of an inch. "S-sorry man, w-we didn't think she was… taken."

Mako only nodded and slammed the door. He glared at me. "You should've called me over when you saw them at the door."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"They were obviously going to, like, gang-rape you." He growled.

"you wouldn't let them do that, now would you?" I smiled.

"More like I would murder them." He still said, non-playfully.

At that moment my dad called.

"One second." I said, holding up my hand.

"KORRA. MELENOSKI. IF YOU'RE NOT HOME IN 10 MINUTES SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOREVER."

shit.

**:0 what did Korra do? Stay tuned for the next episode of "waking up with a smile" Produced by Maryclairewarren! **

**Yeah. I just turned this into a tv show. Bam bitches. **

**REVIEW. **


	13. I call you Baby

**Guys…. I feel bad. Terrible. Horrible. I… I brought this on I guess. I didn't mean for all of y'all to hate on her. She deleted her stories. I didn't want her to do that I PM'd her and told her that I would help her, but… oh god. **

**I'm a total bitch. **

**Great. I'm a bitch. **

**I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch. **

**I got what I wanted and it sucks. **

**You guys should stop pm-ing her. I know I pushed you to it and I'm very sorry. I…. feel terrible and I was stupid.**

**And… I guess all I can do is feel bad. **

**Ugh I hate were this story has gone. **

**You guys are right; Korra is too forgiving (though that is one of her character traits) and her OOC is very sketchy and bi-polar. **

**But I shall never discontinue a story, that's just rude, so I'll keep going. **

**I'm actually surprised, a few of you guessed why Korra's dad was angry, I didn't think anyone would :/ lol**

**Onwards.**

Mako stared at me wide-eyed. "The hell?"

Yes, it was that loud. "I have no idea…"

"Well then I guess we should go check it out." He grinned at me and took my hand, walking to the car, still shaking a little.

"You really don't have to come." I suggested. Knowing my father, this had something to do with Mako, and it definitely wouldn't help to have him standing next to me.

"I _want _to come." I gave me a crooked smile.

"Honestly, you… you shouldn't come." I gave him an encouraging look and an awkward side smile.

He pouted. "Why donnnt you wannnnttt meeee?" He cried into my neck as he hugged me.

I stifled my laughter. "Fine. But if it has something to do with us and he tries to murder you I'm not protecting you."

His mood immediately brightened. "Yaaaaaaay!"

That asshole, always getting what he wants.

He moved to the driver's seat of my jeep "Um no way." I cross my arms and stay where I am. He gives me a confused look. "There is no way you are driving my baby when your recovering from you know what." I didn't want to say what it was.

"baby?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, I call my car 'baby'" I inquired as I slid in the driver's seat.

"I call you 'baby'" I smiled at me. _Oh yeah and speaking of babies…._

"I call you Mako." I spat out before I could say something I would regret.

"Oh, so I should be jealous?" He playfully glared at me.

"Definitely." I laughed and he joined in.

"Mako…" I started as we got to a stop light.

"Korra…" He copied me.

"I… uh…" I stared out in front of me. "thinkimightbepregnant."

He stared at me. "_What?"_

I stayed silent as I turned right, towards my house.

"You… think that…" He trailed off.

Here it comes. Here comes the breakup.

But it didn't He smiled widely. "There might be a Mako Jr in there?!" He nearly killed us, bending over to put his face next to my stomach.

He started laughing and his happiness overcame me. "Really? You're… like, happy?" I stutter.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He said, incredulous.

"I just thought… maybe you'd want to walk out…." I said nervously.

He looked at me like I insulted him. "Never."

The relief that overcame me was like a tidal wave.

Once we got to my house, I could almost hear my dad pacing. The second I opened the door he was on me like a hound. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

I flinched as he shoved the still unopened pregnancy test in my face.

_Shit. _

I would've played it cool but the widening of my eyes gave it away.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" My dad screamed.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Mako screamed from behind me. I refused to look at him. I was too afraid he'd run out that door.

"WHO'S PREGNANT?!" Stephanie came in screaming. "KORRA!? YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled. Too much screaming. "Does anybody else see the word "pregnant" on there? Does anybody else see that thing even opened?! No! So SHUT. UP!"

My dad opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Maybe I was out of the brickhouse after all. But then he opened it again. "Take it." He ordered.

I sighed. There would be no getting out of this anyway. Just as I was about to jerk the test out of his hand I gasped in pain.

It felt like someone was stabbing me with a sword and twisting it around.

Voices around me muffled as strong arms caught me from tumbling backwards.

_Mako. _

I would've smiled at the thought if the pain in my abdomen wasn't so fierce.

"Korra?" His beautiful voice probably would've been yelling if everything wasn't so fuzzy.

"Why the hell is she bleeding down-" My father's voice was cut off by Stephanie's.

"Oh no." It was a whisper, probably no more than that in real life also.

"Steph, what is it?" My father's blurry figure jerked to his wife.

"Korra?!" Mako's voice cried out again.

"Honey, take Mako to the car and meet Korra and I at the hospital." She said clearly.

Mako's warm body was ripped from mine and I heard his screaming protests, as my father took him away.

I whimpered.

"Korra, it's going to be alright. I just need to get you into clean clothes." She said, once again sounding in control.

I closed my eyes and prayed that this pain would just go away.

The intense pain was subsiding, I could feel that. I didn't feel her change my clothes, though I think I was in just underwear and a t-shirt by the feeling of it. I was in the front seat, I'm pretty sure I was crying my eyes out, because all I heard from Steph was "Shhh" and "We'll see him soon, I promise."

Oh and I missed Mako. That was for sure.

The pain was gone now, the blurriness had started to fade. What the heck was happening to me?

When we got to the ER parametics put me in a wheelchair and into a room. What the hell? Was I dying?

Mako's frantic figure was fighting with some men that I could see clearly out the window. Steph had just gone out to explain who they were.

Once Steph made it to them, the person holding Mako back apologized and Mako sprinted towards my room.

He was talking to me, rubbing circles on my hand, and by the looks of it Stephanie was telling my dad what happened. So, Mako didn't know either.

I didn't want to know, or at least, I don't think I do. My dad's face turned white and sorrow overcame it. Steph motioned for Mako to come out and, reluctantly, he did.

I watched as horror overfilled his face and he franticly jerked his head to me, running back in the room and scampering to my bedside. His eyes flickered from my stomach to my eyes, finally resting on my stomach. He limply placed his hand over my stomach and I'm pretty sure I saw tears in his eyes. A doctor came in a told him something, resulting in a quick nod from Mako. I have a bad feeling that if he opened his mouth I would've heard his gut-wrenching sob. I watched, suddenly horrified, at the man injecting a needle into the IV that was going into my arm.

The last thing I remember was Mako's soft hand tracing patterns into my abdomen.

I woke up with a start, praying that it was just a dream. But no, the terrible beep returned into my hearing just as the bright lights did. I winced at the pain in my… nether regions.

"Korra?!" Mako's frantic voice was the next thing I heard.

I opened my eyes more and sat up, in the…. Crowded bed. My head was on Mako's chest.

"Mako… why are you in my bed?" I asked, my voice filled with sleep.

He had a small smile on my face. "You asked me to get in with you."

I blushed. "Really?"

He smiled, still small, "Yeah."

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked timidly.

Mako's smile dropped instantly. "Uh, maybe I should go get…" He trailed off.

"Mako, just tell me." I whispered, smiling a little to reassure him.

"uh….."

"Ma-" I started.

"Korra." Stephanie's cracking voice came from the door, and Mako flew off of my bed, knowing my dad wouldn't be far behind.

"Will _you_ tell me what's wrong with me?" I pleaded.

She sighed. "Korra… You were pregnant." She looked at the ground and I saw Mako close his eyes and lean back in the chair he was now in.

My heart almost stopped. Oh shit. What would my dad do? My mom? I don't want to be 17 and pregna- wait…. "I… _was _pregnant?"

My heart _did _stop.

My head jerked to Mako, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I… We… oh my god."

I killed our baby.

"Korra, I'm so sorry." Stephanie patted my shoulder.

"I killed it." I whispered.

Mako's head shot up. "Shut the hell up." He snapped. I almost flinched at the coldness behind the words. "This isn't your fault."

"I'm the one who drank my weight in tequila." I mumbled.

"And I'm the one who caused you to do that." He fired back at me.

I didn't answer, knowing he'd just keep yelling you. After the doctors… did what they needed to I went home. My dad was silent, I guess he didn't know what to say. Mako went home alone, I told him to go, begging him not to say a word to Bolin about it.

When I got out of the car my dad gave me a hug.

As I went to my room, I heard my dad on the phone… with my mom.

"Senna… no, no! Se-…. No! Senna! Listen to me!"

There was a silence. "Thank you. Our daughter… since you leave her on such a long leash, or maybe no leash at all, she and mako had… sexual intercourse- Senna! This is not funny!"

Another silence.

"SENNA! SHE HAD A MISSCARRAIGE."

There was more silence.

"Yes. I'm positive, we just got back from the hospital." My mother said something that obviously upset him. "No. No! Senna! Korra is just starting to feel at home here! Well, I'll fight for custody. Senna, honestly, we both know who would win, with your lack of back-up and Frank's past." I could hear my mother screaming on the other side of the phone. "Well, yes, I did look him up on Google! And I refuse to have my daughter in the same house with _that_. Honestly, Senna, what were you thinking? Even the thought of putting our daughter in the same room as him, doesn't disgust you? Scare you?"

I didn't listen anymore.

I scrambled for my computer and typed in Frank's full name.

I gasped.

**Now I don't know much about miscarriages, but my mom had one and so did my sister. Also I did research. You can have a miscarriage within a week of your pregnancy, so Korras was actually at a quite normal time. Also, some people feel intense amounts of pain (my mom wouldn't stand for a week) but others can walk out of the hospital within the same day. **


	14. I'm done

**I swear to god. I am never writing another 400 word paragraph ever again. **

**Ok well I understand that some of you are upset with the way I acted. I totally understand, I'm angry too. **

**I did apologize to makingmeblush, so don't think I don't feel horrible about this. **

**But some people who are a little more… bold about their opinions that I did much wrong are saying some cruel things to some other reviewers and that's not ok. You can't just tell someone to delete their account because they made a mistake. If anyone should delete their account here, it's me. And if the majority of you think that I should than that would be…. Understandable. And I will. Honest, if any of you think that I should delete my stories I will. Seriously. **

**But seriously, there's a 'guest' that some people have told me about that have said some very hurtful things to them and you shouldn't do that. You're giving them a lecture on cyberbullying when you're cyberbullying them? That's not ok. **

**And others of you are seriously hurting my feelings. You know, I've always wondered how West felt before he killed himself, like what could push him to do that. Then I read the death threats and the posts on his facebook wall. Yeah. Some of you have literally said "I hope you die." **

…**do you really mean that? **

**Because I had just had thanksgiving with my grandparents and I was in their livingroom, playing them piano, because my grandma can't play anymore. And my phone buzzed and I checked my email. There were probably 4 emails, all reviews, which I was excited about. But I think about 3 of them were "Makingmeblush rocks and you suck, your stories suck and I hope you die." **

**And so yeah, a guest, a person I've never met made me cry. Really hard. And I have no idea what West felt like having people he knew hate him so much to actually say that.**

**So I just want to know if you guys actually meant that. Because it really hurt my feelings and if my viewers said things like that to Makingmeblush than I am very disappointed in you guys because that stuff really hurts. Like im in so much pain it's not even funny. **

**I want to thank those of you who stood up for me, like a guest named Kaysea and EpicSociety and a lot more. **

**If you really hate me that much, please stop reviewing, please. I'm seriously begging you. **

**And I'm crying again. **

**Im such a wimp.**

**If I could take back that night, I would. I was a jerk and my actions were unfair and terrible. I didn't even ask makingmeblush. Like, wtf past maryclaire? You asshole. Smh. **

**But I hope you guys will let go of it. I just want to focus on my story from now on. I know I have anger issues and family problems and im a hormonal 8****th**** grade girl and it sucks and when I don't release my anger out on my family, I release it on here and it's rude and unfair to you guys. (wow what a runon sentence) **

**So I'm sorry, again. **

**And if you guys want me to I'll stop. I'll completely delete my account. And it'll all be done. Ok? I'll be done. It'll be my last chapter. **

**Thanks. **

I slammed my computer shut as my father came into the door. "Korra…" He sighed.

I sighed also. "We don't need to talk about this."

He sat on the edge of my bed. "Yes, we do." I sat back on my bed. "Did you even want it?"

I stared at him incredulously, "Yes! Of course!"

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Listen… your mom's coming to town, maybe you should go with her and Frank, get away for a while." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? Already tired of me?" I gave him a small smile.

He chuckled, "Never."

"Well. I gotta go cancel me and Steph's reservations-"

"No. I'll be fine. I promise, just go, have fun." I pushed him gently.

"Only if you're sure… maybe I should call Bolin…"

"No!" I nearly screamed. He gave me a confused look. "I…" _am not planning on telling him. _"Want to tell him myself."

He nodded slowly and called from the doorframe, "We won't be long, I promise." And, with that, walked out.

I flopped on my bed, not planning on calling anyone. I heard them shut the door 10 minutes later and, painfully, made my way down the stairs. I went out to my car and jammed my keys in the ignition. I was allowed to drive, right?

I was planning on just driving around, honest! I didn't mean to drive to Mako's house. Seriously, i just was drving.

I nearly choked when i saw a fimiliar face leaving his house. It was the teenager from Halloween. The drug dealer.

He looked sad. He looked at me, surprised, but sorrowful. Did Mako tell him?

"I'm... sorry, he asked." The boy gave as some sort of... explanation.

...what? I just nodded, pretending to understand.

I knocked on Mako's door and heard a scrambling, and a bunch of crashes. He opened the door, and straightened up when he saw me, rubbing at his eyes.

"K-Korra?" He stuttered.

He took his hands away from his eyes. His _bloodshot _ eyes. I walked into his house without a word, walking into the kitchen.

There were the bags. 2 of them, the same, mesh, woven material. The same substance inside, which i could see from the opened one, which was missing a good amount of the... weed.

I felt the tears come to my eyes. "Mako." I voice cracked harshly.

He walked into the room slowly and his impassive face turned to horror. "Korra." His voice also cracked. I kept opening my mouth and closing it. I didn't know what i could say. The next thing i know his arms are around my waist and his face is burried in my stomach. "Please. Please. Please, Korra."

My heart broke. He _lied _to me.

It was then that it all hit me.

-He was a liar.  
-He was a cheater.  
-He was a player.  
-He was _Mako. _

And I was Korra.

He was a bad boy. He made me fall in love with him. It doesn't mean that i always will. I forgive too easily, and i'm not going to be a pushover.

"Get off me." I growled through my tears.

He whimpered into my stomach and i shoved him off. "No. K-korra, You- you can't just do this! Now, i-i know that we- we lost our baby, b-but we can g-get through it. I-i promise! Please!"

"You seem to make a lot of promises you can't keep." I clenched my jaw, gritting my teeth.

Exiting the kitchen, i attempted making it all the way to the door, but he wasn't letting go too easily. "No-no, you.. you promised! Korra! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" He was crying too now, Grabbing my arm.

"And you promised me! You promised you wouldn't do this again now matter what! You promised you wouldn't hurt me! You cheated on me! You.. You disgust me! I have no idea why i loved you at all! You're a player!" I yelled and jerked my arm away from him.

"You don't mean any of that!" He tried contradicting.

"Yes, i think i do." I whispered.

"No." His voice cracked as more tears flowed down his face, and it was hard to believe my own words that he was an emotionless player.

"I'm done with this." I whisper again.

"No, you're not!" He pleaded.

I only nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. His very tearstained cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I muttered from his door.

**Yup. Korra's no longer a softy. **

**I guess just review and maybe i'll see you later. **

**Maybe not. **

**Bye.**


	15. Property

**Ok, honestly 'Gabby', I have 3 words for you. LET. IT. GO. Your 'goddess' or whatever (Makingmeblush) has! I actually think we're friends now! I'm telling my viewers to let it go, hopefully she's doing the same. Honestly, if I were here I'd be disappointed. I bet your life sucks, 'Gabby'. I bet you don't have many friends, and your parents don't spend enough time with you, and so instead of telling the people in your life that you know about it, you take out your feelings on me and people on the internet. So honestly, I feel bad for you, because my life ROCKS! I have good friends and partially good parents, and I don't tell people I don't know to die. I don't care if I'm bitching to you, because honestly, you deserve it, and I'm not going to feel bad about this in the morning. Because, messing with me, whatever I can take it, but you mess with my viewers, and we're going to have a problem so do the rest of us a favor, AND LET. IT. FUCKING. GO.  
Thanks, cunt. **

**I'm watching spongebob and I haven't laughed this hard in a while. My life must suck.**

**Spongebob: Well, Pat, I guess everything that everyone said about us was right…**

**Patrick: That we're attractive? **

**Me: *milk comes out of nose* BABAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YES.**

**And, some of you were like, "weed isn't bad for you and the symtoms are wrong. Well go check the medhealth website! CAUSE IT DOES BITCHES.**

**Also, biatches, I'm turning back into my old self, I'm just going to be really fucking hilarious in the authors notes and be a really fucking good writer. So boom, babeh, and read on, cause guess what. **

***Drumroll***

**IM. STAYING. BITCH. **

**Enough said?**

When I walked out the door I was proud of myself. It wasn't until I got to my car that I started crying hysterically. People in other cars stared at me, probably because I looked like a threat to the road. I mean, I was crying so hard I could barely see. It seemed that I was always the one breaking my own heart. As I stumbled into my house- my father's house- and fell on the couch. I quickly called for a pizza, I mean, I was hungry and I need comfort food! But soon I heard tires on my driveway, and this was way too early for the pizza to be here. I heard hard banging on the door. I was about to go get it, but then I heard his voice.

"Korra, just let me explain." He pleaded gruffly, pretty much punching the door. I brought my knees to my chest and shook my head as if he could see me, tears still flowing down my face. "Korra… you don't want us to end, do you?" He sighed, and I can just imagine him running his hands through his hair. "Don't you love me?" His voice even cracked.

That's when I heard more tires, which made me curse, because it meant I would have to open the door to get the pizza.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Mako growled at what I guessed was the pizza guy.

"Uh… the pizza guy?" He said, confused. I heard a moment of silence and then punching. _Shit! _"What the hell, man?!" The guy grunted as I sprinted to the door.

I opened the door to find Mako sitting on top of the guy, punching him, his eyes still bloodshot. "What the hell?!" I screech.

Mako's face looks up and grins, tripping over to me, trying to hug me, "Korra!"

I shove him away, kneeling next to the pizza guy, his name tag marked 'Zach'. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I gasp, looking at his black eye. "Crap, here, come in." I helped him up and dragged him into my house, taking a moment to motion to Mako that I'd be back. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"kay." Zach said groggily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I scream when I see Mako, smiling like an idiot.

His grin fades. "Kor-"

"No, shut up. Me and You-" I motioned between us and he grinned "-are over. OVER." He frowned, looking as if he were about to cry again. Again, because his eyes were puffy and red which must've been from crying as hard as I was.

"Korra, you just gotta forgive me." He pleaded.

"I'm done forgiving everyone! No more pushover Korra!" I repeated from earlier. "Just leave me alone." I whispered, afraid that if he didn't I'd take him back too easily.

"You promised." He echoed.

"I'm afraid it's no longer in effect." I said softly, tears trickling down my face, slipping the ring off my finger and into his hands. When he looked into his hands his heartbreaking face shot to mine, tears once again forming in his eyes. He opened his mouth, about to say something but I interrupted him. "Good_bye _Mako." And I shut the door.

I quickly composed myself, holding back the tears, remembering I had Zach in the other room. Oddly enough, my finger felt cold without the ring.

I walked back into the kitchen. "Hey. I'm really sorry." I started, looking into his bruised eye.

He laughed a little. "That guy was… kind of a douche." He nodded his head, making his dirty blonde "Justin beiber" hair bounce. It was actually really attractive on him. "No offense" He added quickly.

"None taken. I agree with you." I reassured him, sighing slightly.

"So… um ex boyfriend?"

I swallowed back my tears. "Yeah."

"Recently." He observed. "He's jealous. Possessive."

"yeah."

After a very… awkward conversation with Zach I sent him on his way with an icepack and about a million apologies.

It wasn't too much later that my dad found me in my puddle of tears, sobbing, in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Korra?"

I learned into his broad, dad-like chest. He, surprised, took me in his arms lovingly. I soaked his nice dinner jacket with my tears.

"Come on, squirt, whats wrong?"

My crying almost halted. Almost.

"Wh-what di-did yah-you cah-call me?" I sobbed.

"…squirt…"

_Flashback _

"_Daddy!" I screamed from my room when I heard the garage opening. After all, I had just turned 10, and I was still my daddy's little girl. I saw him glaring at my mother briefly as I scrambled down the stairs, almost tripping into his arms. _

_He chuckled lightly, "Sup, squirt?" I squeezed his neck even tighter. _

"_I gotta A on my Social Studies test!" I stated proudly. My first A in Social Studies. My dad grinned from ear to ear, after all, he was the one who helped me study for the test. _

"_That's great, squirt! I have an idea, how about you and I go get some celebratory ice cream?" He offered. _

_Little did I know, my mom was glaring at him behind my back._

"_YEAH!" I screamed. Duh, it's ice cream. _

"_Alright…" He looked up, probably meeting my mother's stare. "um, how about you go get your jacket and we'll go." He said. _

_I sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the yelling downstairs, mommy and daddy did that a lot nowadays. They assured me it was nothing. I jumped down the stairs, taking each one with both feet, trying to drown out the screaming. I entered the room, expecting both of their faces to soften and for them to stop. But they didn't. My mom crossed her arms and motioned my father to me. _

_His face __did __soften. "Squirt, how bout' you go back upstairs for a little, I'll come up and get you once mommy and I sort things out." _

_I nodded and ran back upstairs. I went to my usual place when they fought, my corner. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over myself, covering my ears, and slowly rocking, waiting for my dad to come get me. _

_Little did I know I wouldn't be getting my ice cream. _

_Nor would I see my father for 7 years. _

_Flashback ended. _

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"No, I like it." I interrupted him, smiling a little in my mind.

He beamed. "So… are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Tears reappeared in my eyes and I got off, brushing off my pants. "No."

He chuckled lightly. "Of course not."

"Night dad… love you." I said quietly.

I heard his gasp, his head snapped to me. "I… I love you too." He beamed once again. At least I can make one person happy.

I trudged up the stairs, dreading the nightmares and the next day to come.

*NEXT DAYYDYAYYAYY*

The car ride was terrible. Mako was wearing my ring on a string around his neck. His was still on. Bolin was making fun of him for wearing jewelry and for once in my life I wanted to punch my best friend in the face. The worst part of it, Mako didn't say a word. Until the very end of the ride, were Bolin walked out and Mako's broken voice spoke out. "Korra." He called. "Can we _please _talk."

I sighed and turned around. "what" I said, letting no emotion fall into my voice.

He closed his eyes, "What can I do to make you forgive me?" His voice, laced with desperation.

"there is nothing." I said, still showing no emotion.

"Please."

"You betrayed my trust, Mako. You may never get it back." I said, staring at the ground.

He slammed his hand on the car door, effectively closing it. I flinched. "Do you not feel anything!? Does none of this hurt you!?" He yelled.

I finally let the tears escape. "You happy?!" I whisper, turning away.

"Korra, I didn't mean it like that, I love you." He said.

I believe every word.

Walking into homeroom, Asami stared at me worriedly, I know she was probably angry that I'd barely spoken a word to her in a few days. She shoved me into the seat next to her. "What the hell is up with you?" He whisper-yelled.

"Mako." I admitted.

"Shit. What happened?" Her eyebrows pulled together worriedly.

"We're done. It was my doing." I spilled, trying to make up for not talking to her for a while.

On my way to first period I was pulled into a classroom- a familiar, empty classroom.

Deja-vu.

"Ma-" I started but he put a finger to my lips.

"Listen. You may think it's over, but for me- it's not. And all day, I'll be showing you; you're _mine_. And I love you, and you love me, so we're going to work. Remember our _wager?_"

Our blackmail?

"That's still in effect, and by the end of the day, you'll understand."

And with that he pushed me back into the hall, which was still filled with people.

Fuck. I'm scared.

1st period-

I was tapping my pencil against the table when the intercom suddenly blared, Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden, and unmistakable, yelling of Mako Anderson.

"Alright. Hi everyone. As you know, I've been dating Korra Melenoski, the most beautiful woman on the earth."

Oh. My. God.

I blushed furiously covering my face as the girls in my class (and throughout the school) chorused an "awwwwwwwwwwww"

"Yeah awwwwwwww." Mako heard it too, and the people in my class laughed. "Anyway, she, broke up with me."

Gasps filled the room and I could feel the stares I was getting, I only accepted Bolin, who was curious, and angry.

"I know! Like, what the hell! And soooo I know I'm embarrassing the hell out of her right now, and I just realized that she probably hates me even more now, so I guess I should tell you that she has reasons. Good ones; I lied and… cheated."

So he did have sex with the whore.

Bolin's head furiously snapped up to the intercom, losing my gaze so I had to face the sorrowful expressions of everyone else.

"But. That's aside the point. Because I still love her-" He ignored the 'awww's this time "-and I want, no _need _her to love me again. So that's why I'm here now, confessing to everyone that I seriously, mark my words, take a video because I mean it when I say, I. LOVE. KORRA. MELEONSKI."

I dropped my head to my desk.

What. An. Ass.

Making me love him 10 times more than I already did.

I held in a groan when the intercom beeped, telling us that he was finally done, and everyone laughed. Even the teacher.

I was fucked.

2nd period

"Korra Meleoski- My heart belongs to you, and you belong to me."

It was spray painted on my desk.

I scoffed and skipped that class.

3rd period (lunch)

I was sitting at a table with Asami and Bolin; Asami gushing about how adorable Mako's actions were, Bolin grilling me about Mako cheating on me.

That's when music started blasting.

Can you guess what song it was?

"_**Call Bolin up when you know I'm at home,  
You jump out of yo skin when I pick up the phone**_

I nearly fell over and died when Mako came barreling in, Axle and all of them, behind him.

I oddly felt like I was in a music video.

_**Why can't you tell when I'm looking at you?  
You should give me a smile,  
Not get up and leave!**_

He finally makes it to our table and sits on the edge of it, next to me, mouthing the words perfectly in sync.

_**You know it's strange, You don't what I'm thinking…  
But it can't be wrong if you see me this weekend **_

He shrugged his shoulders for effect.

_**You really hope you can get me alone  
You just don't, don't want Bo to know**_

He winked at Bolin.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah **_(this is were the embarrassingly good dancing came) _**  
Yo best friend's brother is the one for you! **_(he pointed at me)_**  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
I'ma Kick-Ass pitcher and 6 foot 2! **_He stood me up to demonstrate his height, I shrugged him off and sat back down, almost helping the charade of the next line._**  
You don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause you just can't get me out of yo mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Your best friend's brother is the one for you  
BFB, BFB  
Your best friend's brother, your best friend's brother **_He pointed from Bolin to himself to me all in one movement.

_**You should know… you're fo shure my type **_(he winked)_**  
Even when Bo's around, I aint actin' too shy **_(he shrugged once again) _**  
Sometimes you feel like I might make a move **_"And I am" He said, receiving laughs from the other students._  
__**This aint all in yo head.  
You should know what to do**_ _**  
You know it's strange, You don't what yo thinking  
It can't be wrong if you see me this weekend **_(he shakes his head approvingly)_**  
You really hope you can get me alone  
You just don't, don't want Bo to know**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah **_(again with the amazing dancing) _**  
Yo best friend's brother is the one for you!  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
I'ma Kick-Ass pitcher and 6 foot 2!  
You don't want to, but you want to,  
Cause you just can't get me out of yo mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Your best friend's brother is the one for you  
BFB, BFB  
Your best friend's brother, your best friend's brother**_

At this point, he takes my hand, as the song slows down a little and puts my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I reluctantly stay there, letting him have his fun. _**  
**__  
__**Cause I'm such a dream  
Yeah  
And I know what you mean  
If we weren't related! **_

He smirked and the other students cheered him on.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My brother's best friend is the one for me**_  
_** Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
The hottest cheer captain and she's 5 foot 3. **_  
_**She don't want to, but I want to  
But I just can't get her out of mind! and**_

_**Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My brother's best friend is the one for me  
BBF, BBF  
My brother's best friend, My brother's best friend  
BBF, BBF  
My brother's best friend, My brother's best friend!**_

The cafeteria erupted in applause as Mako kissed me, forcefully and hard, not that I would've rejected a chaste kiss but whatever.

When he let go of me, I let my eyes widen and I scurried to my next class.

I heard him sigh and Arthur ask him, "What now?"

I could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck, "I have one more idea."

HA! I was winning! I could surely survive one more of these silly little attempts for my affection.

4th period

I was reluctant to go to this class, but I was glad that Mako wouldn't have anything to do during my final period, next period, my dad's class.

So I was in a somewhat good mood until Mako came into the class. I ducked my head, in hope he wouldn't see me.

No such luck.

I heard him snap his fingers and the two boys that flanked him; Arthur and Jason, body blocked the teacher, Mr. Fender.

"Boys what are you-" Mr. Fender tried.

"Shut it Fends." Jason snapped.

Mako crouched by my seat and took my hand, I still refused to look at him. "So are you going to come willingly or will I have to force you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, but he took the chance of my turned body and used it as an advantage. He pulled me out of my chair and over his shoulder. His shoulder! We were in class with other students. The boys wolf whistled and hollered, Only to have Jason and Arthur glare at them for Mako, while I was pounding on his back. He wrote something on the chalk board and once he turned I gasped as I read it.

_From now on she's my property._

**HAYYYYY YALL **

**So I'm starting a new thingy and it's going to be like, Oneshots with MCW and you guys are gunna give me ideas and pairings and I'll write them! Ok! It'll be up in about 10 minutes, so please, go suggest something! Love yall!**


	16. I knew you were trouble

**I got this idea from a guest, Zia, I think, or at least she gave me the broad idea, I'm not using it all, but most of it I am. So, good job man! **

**Omg, onetime I was just typing on my phone and I was trying to type good and it wrote goose. **

**But it was really awkward because I was talking to my sister who had just had sex and I was trying to say "Was he good in bed?" But it autocorrected to "Was he a goose in bed?" **

**It was awkkkkkk. **

**Anyway, go on my chil'lin (I got that from to kill a mockingbird!) **

I pounded on Mako's back as he carried me through the hallways.

"Korra, I'm not letting go ever again, so you should stop fighting it." Mako shrugged warily, it was like I weighed nothing. I sighed heavily, muttering a non-meaningful "I hate you" that I highly doubt he heard.I placed my arms on his back, holding my head up by my forearms, blowing a piece of my (before this whole fiasco) beautifully done hair.

**(I forgot to explain her outfit last time so here it goes (it's kinda important) **I was wearing an outfit Asami had chosen for me, of course, from the the "Mako" clothes pile. It was an off the shoulder batman shirt with a black tank top underneath. The pants made me feel like a whore. They were black and had rips in them, which wouldn't be so bad, if there weren't fishnets in the rips. Plus the shoes were ugly (in my opinion, but everyone else at the school apparently loved them, along with the outfit) they were yellow and black and I felt like a bumble-bee.

I guess Mako really liked it. Plus, Asami had said that my butt looked good in these jeans, and now everyone could see it! Isn't that wonderful? (note my sarcasm.) We were about to exit the building when a small group of freshmen came around the corner, greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. (again, note the sarcasm)

One of them laughed boisterously, the others joining in after seeing what he was looking at. "Mako, what's, um, …happenin'?" He asked as a confused question, his confidence lowering by the scowl I was sure that was on Mako's face.

"We're ditchin'" Mako gave a short answer, avoiding what he knew they wanted to know.

"I see that… but what about, you know, you're, um, load?"

"Well you see my girlfriend-" Mako started.

"EX GIRLFRIEND!" I shrieked from behind them, earning dark chuckles from Arthur, Jason, and Mako. How dare he?!

He just picked up from where I interrupted him "-my girlfriend wouldn't join us without a little persuasion."

I guess realization crossed their faces. "Ahh, Korra, right? The one you declared your love for over the speaker and made 3/4ths of the girls in the school swoon and start daydreaming that instead of hers, you said there's?" Another, timid boy asked.

"That's the one!" Mako laughed, completely oblivious to the way I was fighting him.

"I'm getting dizzzzzzzy." I complained. "If I faint, I'm blaming you!" I threatened

"Anyway, we better get goin' see you freshmen later." Mako stated, walking away already. Behind his back, the freshmen boys laughed and winked at me as I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You're an asshole." I pout, giving up once again on pounding on him.

"You're a stubborn girl. A beautiful, stubborn girl." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"ugh!" I groan, hitting his back once again as he exits the school.

"Wait here, Mako, Jase (Jason's nickname, I guess?) and I will go see if we can get us out. Specially' cause her dad is her 5th period teacher." Arthur offered.

"Sure." Mako mumbled.

As they left I felt his weight shifting, and suddenly, my feet were on the ground. And as soon as I felt that I was out of his arms I sprinted down the staircase. I heard him groan from behind me and his hurried, way faster than mine, steps, and soon enough I felt his arms grab onto my waist. He quickly and easily swiped his forearm under my knees and brought his other arm around my shoulders; efficiently holding me like a husband would, taking his wife into their household.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Never do that again, young lady." He growled.

I stared at him wide-eyed, "No thanks, _dad._"

His hold tightened on me, his possessiveness growing in stride. "You're _mine_. And I don't care if you think you don't love me anymore, because you _do _and I'll help you realize it." He said lowly, just for me to hear, as if anyone was around us.

I squirmed in his arms, scowling as he placed me in his car, in the back. "You're a fucking kidnapper." I seethe as he pushes me to the middle, scooting in next to me. I was about to slide out the other way when Arthur gets in on my other side, and Jason gets in the driver's seat. "Oh my god, what are y'all trying to do here? Gang-bang me?" I snort.

Mako growls lightly, still upset about my running away earlier. "No."

"Then what the fuck am I doing here?"

"We're just going to my house." He almost soothed.

I rolled my eyes. "My dad's going to flip."

"Ain't that the truth!" Arthur laughed, "Mako, you're going to be dead within the day if he gets his hands on you."

I decided to play around with Mako, since he obviously loved playing with me. I guffawed convincingly, scooting closer to Arthur. "You're hilarious, Arthur!" I crossed my legs, rubbing the one closer to him against his leg. He rose his eyebrow, not complaining, obviously not having seen the glare Mako was sending him. Mako let out a frustrated growl and pulled me to him, unbuckling me in the same motion as he swiftly pulled me into his lap sideways. "Geez, jealous much?" I sigh, leaning against the door.

That's when I recognized the neighborhood; my fathers. I inwardly gasped, MY ESCAPE!

I rested my hand on the door's handle, covering it up by pretending to rest my head "lovingly" against his chest. I waited until we stopped at the stop sign, and made a break for it. I jerked the door open and swung my legs, onto the pavement in one movement, thanks to my cheerleading practice. "KORRA!" Mako screamed from behind me as I sprinted back to my house. I heard him fumble with his seatbelt, and his feet as they smashed into the pavement, sprinting after me.

Two houses away. I could make it.

One house, holy crap he's right behind me. I seriously feel like I'm running away from a kidnapper. I sprinted into the door, closing it and locking it just as Mako's body slammed into it.

Ignoring his desperate calls and statements about how he owned me now I went into my room and planned my revenge. I refuse to be the only embarrassed one in our relationship.

And then I got it.

-The next day-

Mako had me pressed firmly to his side as he glared at anyone who tried to talk to me other than his brother or Asami, because he was possessive and annoying and apparently I can't have friends other than them.

He held onto me as if for dear life as _my _song started. He stared at me as I wiggled out of his grasp, but he pulled me back into his lap, still not understanding. Asami smirked knowingly and Bolin burst out laughing, knowing that song all too well. (it was _our _song)

_**Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights**_ I pointed at myself and then him as I got up from his lap._**  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me **_I glared at him (almost playfully)_****_

I guess you didn't care I shrugged nonchalantly _**  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard**_ I dramatically fell into his lap, and quickly stood back up and took a step backwards. _**  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**_I jumped on a seat near Bolin, along with Asami and other cheerleaders, because I actually asked them to be my back up dancers, cause' I'm efficient.

Plus I just had to outdo him._****_

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me I rolled my eyes._****_

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in I squatted and held a finger to his chest. _**  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been **_I winked suggestively, referring to our first time. Or my first time…_**  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in **_I jumped on the table and was satisfied with the wolf-whistles and the claps that were going along with the beat (which my cheerleaders had enforced.) _**  
So shame on me now **_I shook my finger, pouting adorably _**  
Flew me to places i'd never been**_

I jumped off the table just as the bass dropped.

_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble **_I once again shook my finger, this time at Mako_**  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry I trailed a finger down my cheek, feigning a tear_**  
Pretend he doesn't know **_ I raised my hands up, in a "I dunno" way._**  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street I leaned over to Asami, pretending to whisper something to her, and she nodded as if she understood completely. _**  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be **_I shook my head at him_**  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me… HEY! **_I threw an arm up in a fist, having the cheerleaders, and most of the people in the room who knew the song doing it also._****_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in I stood him up by his collar dragging him across the floor with me. _**  
So shame on me now **_I pushed him into another chair, walking away, swaying my hips a little too much._**  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been **_As the next verse came I laid on the ground, dramatically throwing my arm across my forehead. _**  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

I slowly sat up, showing the sadness and fear on my face, knowing it would look like an act._****_

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything During the buildup, my face slowly dropped the sadness and turned to anger as I turned to face him_**  
Yeah**_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

As the song ended, I had twirled into his lap. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him with me.

I heard the murmurs of "Lucky son of a bitch" and "I fucking hate her".

As we got into the hall I pushed him against the wall. "You know..." I trailed of so I had his attention. "I've always loved trouble."

And I kissed him.

**Does that sound familiar? GOOD. AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA awesome!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was busy. We had to write poetry for my L.A. class and all of mine are depressing as fuck. **

**Want to hear the titles! They are just so happy!**

**Alone  
Abused  
Neglected  
My Best Friend (not good it's about West)  
Our Fault (about suicide) **

**So… yeah. I'm thinking about uploading one. Probably My Best Friend…. What do you think? **

**Also, check out Oneshots with MCW like now!**


	17. Dr Queens

**Guys, I'm contemplating a new story line. Yeah, I know, I know, "I HAVE TOO MANY STORIES GOING ON!" but this one is coming to a close, it won't have more than 21 chapters, I can tell you that. I'm wrapping up Unexpected Romance, and it'll be done in maybe 2 chapters all together. I really like this one. Check out my feed, cause in about an hour or so, there'll be a new story. If you guys hate it, tell me, I'll stop, I promise. It might suck, but I think it's really different and fun and I think you'll enjoy it. Here's a little summary **

"'_**Too young, Too young, Too young.' I chanted to myself once again as she passed by my table. Isn't it funny how when millions of supermodels and beautiful women pretty much throw themselves at your feet, but you have the hots for your shy waitress who won't say more than two sentences to you? Did I mention that she was seventeen? Did I mention that I'm twenty-three? I'm the owner of "**__**Gaze Global**__**", for gods sakes! I'm a billionaire! I'm one of New York's sexiest bachelors! And I'm hung up over a teenaged girl? ….Well, one things for sure. I'll definitely be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…."**_

**So…. Is it bad? **

**Mainly, Mako's a billionaire, and Korra's a seventeen year old waitress. He's older and falling in love, but she's shy and the town's head of police's daughter. It'll be written better, I promise, and I might be looking for an editor? If one of you want the awesome job (that lets you see a chapter before everyone else) than PM me! **

I'm insane.

I've decided this within an hour of kissing Mako. Our relationship just isn't…. _safe. _It's not natural. He had abandonment and possessiveness issues.

Not to mention his drug problem. Soon enough, I'm not going to have any friends if he keeps up his whole "ward off any person who approaches Korra". Or lately I've been referred to as _"Mako's Korra." _

This isn't okay.

And I'm going to talk to him about going to a seminar or something. By the time school was out, my leg was shaking with anticipation. Don't get me wrong, I love him, and I know that his possessiveness and controlling personality is his way of showing he loves me too, but I can't help but be afraid for him.

The second I stepped out of class, Mako's hand was over mine, holding it in a vice grip. "Hey." He spoke softly, so no one else would hear.

"Hey." I responded, biting my lip. "We need to talk."

His face turned worried, I thought about reassuring him, but it would be lies, this wasn't okay. He deliberately told Bolin to get another ride (He actually said, "Get the fuck out of my car, dick." And pushed him out of the car). I got into the front and Mako sighed. "For the record, _you _kissed _me _today in the hall."

I sighed also. "I know. It was a mistake."

"Well, I don't think so." He muttered and I managed a smile.

"Mako… you can't pretend like this is okay." I whispered and his face distorted into a frown.

"What isn't okay?"

"…._us._" I said, closing my eyes, as if I could hide from his rage.

"We're meant to be." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm not denying it." I said and his face lightened as he looked at me. "Look." I traced his jaw line, turning him to me. "I love you." He smiled. "But—this… _our relationship's grounds—_don't work out. You can't own me, Mako." He started to object. "I'm not saying that I'm not '_yours_' or whatever. I will be your girlfriend. I _want _to be your girlfriend, I just don't want to be your property. And I also don't want to be a druggie's girlfriend. I think that maybe you should go to a therapist or maybe a few NA meetings. Maybe even both."

He looked at the steering wheel hardly. "No."

I know he was embarrassed. He was just way too prideful to say. "Please? For me?"

He sighed when he looked at my puppy dog eyes. "…would you… would you, um…"

I urged him to continue, giving him a sweet smile. "You would come with me?"

I smiled warmly. "Of course. But you have to be consistent and you have to give up drugs. _Forever. _I won't forgive you next time, I swear. There will be no you and I if I see any drugs anywhere near you."

He held his hands to a surrender. "Fine."

My smile gleamed. "Seriously?"

"Only if you'll still be mine—" I stared at him incredulously. "—I mean uh, my girlfriend." He gave an awkward smile.

I, on the other hand sighed. "Listen," (here I had to ignore his depressed face) "I won't be your girlfriend until you're better. But I'll be your best friend, I'll go to all of your meetings with you, and I won't date anyone else as long as you don't." I promised.

He gave me a knowing half smile. "Motivation." He murmured.

"Exactly."

-time skippy skippy-

I was nervous, to say the least, when Mako's first therapist meeting came around.

Of course, I had memorized the address and his therapists name, but I was still nervous as hell. I had made all of the arrangements, as Mako didn't want to involve his parents, nor tell Bolin. My mom had been to this therapist when my father first left, and it really did help _her _abandonment issues. And though she wasn't possessive with Frank, she was possessive with me, which is why she left me home alone at young ages. She was afraid to get a nanny (which I really needed, considering she was gone from home nights on end) because she thought I'd get attached and love the nanny more than my mother.

I was wearing an oversized black and white, hooded shirt that went down to my mid-thigh, just below my butt. That along black skinny jeans and black boots, I looked a little emo, but it was a Saturday morning and I didn't give a fuck.

"Bye dad! I'm going… _out _with Mako." I called from the front door. Mako didn't just want Bolin and his parents to be kept in the dark, he wanted it between us, not even Arthur knew, though I had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way. I had judged Arthur wrongly, he was actually a nice guy also being Mako's "BFF" I sort of had to like him.

"At 9 in the morning? Who are you and what've you done with my daughter?!" My dad joked and I laughed as I shut the door.

Mako's car was in my driveway, I could see him nervously tapping on the wheel, but when he saw me he stopped, always trying to be calm and collected for everyone.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" I asked as I got in the car.

"Do what?" he asked, still acting as if he wasn't freaking out.

"Acting that your okay." He looked at me, confused. "Look, you don't have to pretend for me. I'm your gir-" He smirked. "I'm your…. _Friend_-" I almost winced at the terrible sound of just being his friend. "And I don't judge. I mean, I've seen you cry multiple times."

He scowled. "That was the drugs crying."

"Anyway, you know I love you and I know you love me, and while we're friends we get to see the worst- and best- of eachother, kay?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded, almost giddy at my words.

When we got to the therapist- Dr. McGrads greeted us.

Yeah, Blain's dad. Good thing I didn't book him, because I almost did, then I remembered Dr. Queens. Mako managed a smile but then quickly sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap. I glared at him, "Mako, this is what I'm talking about. Po-ssess-ive!"

"That guys looking at you funny." He growled, glaring at a boy, Ryes, who we used to go to school with. His name was actually Riley, but I decided to call him Ryes ever since the Junior High's summer pool party, we became good friends and I think we might've kissed. Yeah, Riley the hot, nerdy outcast, and Korra, the ugly, tom-boy outcast kissed.

Not like I would _ever _tell Mako, though.

"Let go! It's just Riley!" I whisper, screamed.

"You _know _him?!" He growled, looking at me.

"Yes!" I punched him in the chest and he released me suddenly.

"Ow!" He complained, then attempted to scoop me back into his arms but I bolted over to Riley, giving Mako the '_if-you-don't-stay-over-there-i-will-fucking-kill-you' _stare and the middle finger.

"Ryes!" I exclaimed and hugged him as he stood.

"Hey Korra!" He said, just as excited, and hugged me back, chuckling slightly. "You've changed since Junior High, I see."

Right, I _had _changed. Greatly.

But it's when we pulled back that _I_ saw the changes in _him. _"Holy fuck!" I nearly screamed, gaining the attention of half the room.

Riley, the "used to be" nerd, was _sexy_! As hell!

He had brown hair that was short and swoopy, and his eyebrows were a little darker, though not too much of a contrast. His bulky glasses that hid his face were replaced by smaller, thin ones that screamed "EYE FUCK ME, PLEASE." And showed his beautiful bright blue eyes. **(glasses in the description, because I'm a glasses baus, mayun.) **

He chuckled at me once again. "I was thinking the same thing. You're like, hot."

I laughed. "You…." I shook my head. "You too."

"thanks." He laughed. "It means a lot from my first kiss."

Riiiight, he _was _my first kiss. I laughed along with him this time.

"So who's the guy over there? You know, the man-handler? Boyfriend?" He asked, joking in his eyes, but I could also see some disappointment.

"Um, not really, it's really…." I trailed off.

"Complicated?" He asked and I nodded.

"We used to date, but he… cheated on me, and lied about a lot of things." He nearly spoke up but I re-started "Then I forgave him and kissed him, twice. And realized he has possessiveness issues and abandonment problems, not to mention drug addiction." I laughed at the irony. "And people call me the good girl of the school."

He smiled lightly. "Well, he doesn't deserve you. And… don't take this the wrong way, but if a guy cheats on you, aren't you supposed to scream and cry and throw things at him, tell him you never want to see him again?"

I laughed again. "Have you ever heard of a "toxic relationship"?" I asked and he laughed. "Plus… I guess he just means a lot to me. Just…. Friends."

"So you two are-" He used his hand quotes for emphasis, "'Just Friends'?"

"Yes." I clarified, just as I heard,

"Mako Anderson"

I stood, seeing a glaring Mako waiting on me. "I better go. It was really good to see you, Ryes."

He nodded and gave me another hug, "See you round' Kor"

I then walked to join Mako, whose arm tightened around my waist, surprisingly normally. I looked at him, impressed.

He was looked straight ahead muttering "_don't get jealous, don't get jealous, don't get jealous." _Over and over and I pressed myself tighter to him, completely baffled- and proud.

As we walked into the therapists room, I realized that movies were wrong. There was no black leather couch for Mako to lay on, just two brown leather chairs facing a desk with a bigger brown leather chair, holding a thin, good-looking man in his mid-thirties.

He was Dr. Queens, his combed back blonde hair and piercing green eyes confirmed it, 10 years had done nothing to his attractiveness.

"Korra!" He beamed, pulling me away from Mako (earning a small growl) and into an embrace. "You're looking more like your mother every day."

I sure hope not, counting that he and my mom had countless affairs before (and sometimes during a break between them) she met Frank.

"Mako Anderson, I presume?" He asked, shaking hands with him.

"Yup." Mako said, looking bored, wincing as I kicked his shin.

We sat and Dr. Queens began asking questions. "So why are we here today?"

Mako looked to me and I rolled my eyes. "Well, lately Mako and I have been dating and he's become very… controlling and possessive." Dr. Queen's eyes widened, almost glaring at Mako. "Not that he's ever done anything to hurt me, it's more of the other people that I'm worried about." I summed up quickly. "I think it's a side effect of his abandonment issues."

Dr. Queens eyebrows rose. "And why do you think he had abandonment issues?"

I also rose my eyebrows. "Uh, well whenever we would have a fight, or break up, he would beg me not to leave him, tell me he was sorry, he hugs me around the waist to stop me, he cries, it's sort of insane."

Dr. Queens nodded. "Mako would you like to add anything ?"

"This is all kept a secret, right? You can't go to the police?" Mako asked hesitantly.

Shit. He was going to tell him.

Dr. Queen's nodded. "As long as it's not a danger to others or yourself." **(I'm honestly not sure if weed is a danger to you, I just know it's not allowed (also I don't know if that's the rule up there I guessed))**

Mako bit the inside of his cheek. "I was doing weed during the time of these breakdowns. I've been trying to stop for Korra, and she signed me up for some NA meetings but…. I don't know if that's a contributing factor or not."

Dr. Queens nodded.

"The first time I did it was because she broke up with me, I didn't know what else to do, alcohol wasn't enough and every other drug was too dangerous, you know, in case she changed her mind." Mako reasoned. "She did." He smiled at me and I playfully glared back.

Dr. Queens' stare flickered between the two of us. "What happened between you two?"

"uh… when?" I asked.

"Well, teenage relationships usually don't work this way. Sure, people claim they love each other, but not many would go to the extreme of setting up appointments and NA meetings for one's partner. Actions like this are usually a cry for help, that they _cannot _and _refuse to _lose their significant other, and these same actions are usually triggered by a traumatic event in the couple's life." He explained.

_Oh, fuck. _

I immediately hid my face (and my tears) on Mako's chest, his arm wrapping around me. "The first time we had… uh sex, we didn't use protection and she got pregnant. Before she figured out she was pregnant for sure though, she had a miscarriage. That's why I used weed the second time, I thought she would blame me, but she ended up coming over for comfort and I was too high to do shit, and she found more weed and…." He trailed off, hugging me closer. "That was the second time we broke up, and I wasn't having any of it, so I threw away all the weed, called Paul and the messanger to stop sending it and made a plan, that turned out getting me here."

I sighed and wiped my eyes. It was stupid of me to cry over that. Mako grasped my hand though I sat away from him and Dr. Queens looked at me apologetically.

"I think I'll just…" I was going to say "_run away and cry in a corner"_ but Mako's pleading look stopped me. "…wait in the car?" I said, starting as a statement, but ending as a question, pointed to Mako. He nodded, understanding.

I got up and smiled, receiving a forced smile out of Dr. Queens, and a "friendly" chaste kiss on the cheek from Mako.

As I got into the elevator I heard a crash, like a chair tumbling. Mako's temper needs some working on, I know, but I really hope he doesn't hurt Dr. Queens.

As I sat in the car, waiting for it to warm the crisp fall air, I heard a tap on the window. I unrolled it half-way, knowing not to completely unroll it (duh, I don't want to get raped). The person had a hat set on his head so that I couldn't make out half of his nose or eyes. Creepy.

His facial structure looked familiar, but I just couldn't put a finger on it. "Um, I'm sorry miss, but I believe you're here with Mako Anderson?" He questioned.

Shit.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid there's been… an accident would you mind coming with me?" He asked politely.

I stepped out of the car, jerking the keys from the ignition and huffed.

That's when a big hand grabbed me around the waist, pinning my arms, and another cupped my mouth as to keep my squeal quite.

I dropped my keys in alarm, and screamed into his hand. I kicked and struggled as he put me into a car with another person inside. I was shoved into the back seat and before I could jump out of the car, the locks went into their slots **(you know the old timey cars that have the locks that won't come up unless the driver presses the buttons?) **

"What the fu-"

I screamed once I realized who it was.

**(just for the record, you should all kiss my feet right now, I almost left it here) **

"FRANK!? MOM!? WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Oh sweetie, please stop screaming." My mother rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Wha- Wh- Ho- I- WHAT?!" I managed to stammer.

"Listen, your father was threatening to keep you away from us, baby, we couldn't have that. Don't you love us?"

"I love you! But not that raping-teenaged-girls-BASTARD!" I yelled at her. "what the actual fuck were you thinking?!"

"Hey! Those charges were dropped!" Frank intercepted.

"Only because you scared the hell out of those girls!" I screamed. "Mako's going to kill you." I mutter contently, crossing my arms.

My mother just sighed and Frank stepped on the gas pedal harder.

"Dad's going to kill you too."

"Since when do you like him?" My mother murmured.

"Since I got to know how much he loves me. And since I learned how much of a self-centered, conniving bitch you are."

My mother gasped and stared at me. Then she turned around in the seat and slapped me.

My mom slapped me. My head jerked to the right and smashed into the window. Damn, I just love bleeding. I cupped my cheek in utter horror as I stared at the blood stain on the car.

She was holding her hand to her mouth like she couldn't believe what she'd just done. The car suddenly stopped and I could see Frank withholding his laughter.

"I'm getting some gas, and taking a pee." Frank smirked.

"I'm going, too." My mother whispered. "Just… stay Korra, we'll figure this out.

Like I could go anywhere if I tried!

Just as they went inside I tried the front seat buttons, I guess only the clicker works. How convenient. But just as I was giving up hope there was a banging on my window.

My heart might've exploded. Mako, god I love him, was on the other side, frantic and fuming, pulling on the handle of the door so hard I thought It might break off.

He motioned for me to get back and I got as far away as possible when I saw the crowbar he got from the back of his truck.

_**SMASH **_

The glass exploded and he looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head with wide eyes. "Alright com'ere." He said, and I took his hand as he helped me through the window. He pretty much carried me into his truck.

That's when I heard Frank scream, "MY TRUCK!"

Senna (she's no longer considered my mother) wasn't far behind. "NO!" She screamed.

Mako sprinted to his side and, though I could tell he wanted to murder them, he sped off, towards my house.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Why is there a bruise on your cheek?! Why are you bleeding?" Mako asked franticly.

"How did you know to get me?" I countered.

"Answer. Me." He seethed.

"My mom….. mymomsortofslappedmebuti'mfinenow." I said quickly.

"You what?" He asked

"My mom sort of…. I dunno, slapped me but I'm fi-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, banging his fists on the wheel, causing the car to honk.

"It's nothing…." I whisper.

"I'm taking you to your dad, and then we're getting a restraining order." He hissed through clenched teeth.

And for once I was totally okay with his orders.


	18. Teaser

Mako's jaw was clenched angrily. He was pacing by my front door, like a guard, making sure his prisoner didn't magically escape from the dead-bolted, locked-3-times door. "Mak-"

"Shut up." He snarled. I frowned and turned around, putting my face in my hands, scrubbing it harshly, trying to erase the tear stains that I knew were there. I felt his arms around me at once and his voice a detached, pain-stricken voice, "Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just angry at your mom… ya know?"

"I guess." I say sullenly, suddenly missing my father, who had, about an hour ago, angrily jerked Steph to the car and high-tailing it to the police station. "I want Bolin." I say, wiggling out of Mako's grasp. I grab my phone and text him quickly.

_My house. Now. _

Bolin had always loved my mom but hated Frank, probably because he's my best friend and he has to hate him but I like to think most everybody hates Frank.

"I can't believe this." I sigh sadly, "What's happening to my family? I mean… I know my dad has wanted to take me away from my mom ever since she agreed to marry that… _rapist, _but it's not like he would've forbidden her from seeing me! He just didn't want me living with a pervert across the hall!" I whisper brokenheartedly.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know." Mako sighed, burying his face in my hair. "But I'm never letting you out of my sight again, understand?" He says firmly. I would've protested that what he just said sounded extremely possessive and controlling and that I wasn't an object. Plus, I'm the only person who has the power to tell him what's right and wrong (which means I should be scolding him for being too protective) but I'm too…. Terrified. I don't want to be alone or out of Mako's sight.

Mako's strong.

Mako's protective.

Mako's safe.

_Mako loves me. _

And while I'm with him, I'm not afraid.

**I'm really sad, guys. Even though nobody went to my blog/youtube channel… I still uploading a new chapter for Waking Up With a Whatever this story is called- because I love you… but you guys don't love me! YOU'RE USING ME FOR MY WRITING SKILLS. **

***runs away crying***

…**..**

***walks back***

**just do a PMSing girl a favor and go to my youtube channel? Please? *puppy dog face* Just write my name in the search bar and LOOK! A NEW VIDEO FOR THINGS MONEY CAN'T BUY?! WHHHHAAAAT?! **

**Basically this is all you have to do. **

**YouTube Search Bar: maryclairewarren blue eyed angel **

_**OR**_

**YouTube Search Bar: maryclairewarren things money can't buy**

**Yes, so if you are addicted (and want more, longer updates), you can go to my youtube and watch the TMCB video, along with my new AWESOME story, Blue Eyed Angel. AND SUBSCRIBE! know no one reads these, (because if they did they would've gone to my youtube/blog last time and liked and favorited and commented on my video *sad face*) but I hope you do…**

**Seriously though, check out Blue eyed angel and Waking up with a smile SHALL RETURN.**

**Pabu: I read them… even though I'm not in this story.**

**Me: I could put you in as Bolin & Mako's dog, if you want.**

**Pabu:…. Will I get paid?**

**Me: Um, no… I write these freaking things and I don't get paid, I mean have you seen some of these reviews?! I SHOULD get paid, I mean, people hang on to my story like a freaking Susan Collin's book (for me, Stephanie Myers) **

**For example, **"**What...no more chapters! NO NO I NEED MORE DAMMIT! OH MY GOD THIS IS ONE OF****  
****THE BEST FUCKING STORIES EVER MUST HAVE MORE PLEASE!" and "HOLY FUCK JUST UPDATE!" I mean, not tooting (hehe toot) my own horn here but (about to toot ((hehe toot)) my own horn BEWARE) I'm so good, I'm pretty sure people want to write fanfictions… ABOUT MY FANFICTIONS. Bitches respect.**

**Love you all. (even though you hate me)**

**Blog: mary claire spot.c o m ((no periods))**

**Youtube: Mary Claire Warren**

**Email: mary claire warren **** g mail.c o m ((again, no spaces/replace with at sign periods)) **


	19. Custody

"Korra" My father said through the phone. "I know that you don't want to come out of the house, so you _have _to tell the police men what happened over the phone in order to get a restraining order… and for me to get complete custody." He said soothingly.

I sniffled once more and shifted in Mako's strong arms, which were tightly wrapped around me as I sat in between his legs. "Okay." I said.

"Okay, ma'am can you tell me exactly what occurred this morning around 9:45?" A deeper voice asked with an undertone of annoyance. Probably because it was 1 in the morning.

"Well," I winced at the sound of my gravely throat. "I had walked out of my boyfriend's therapy session. An-"

"Why did you leave?" The man interrupted.

I stopped, confused. "H- What?"

"Why did you leave?" He repeated, more annoyance seeping through his tone.

"Um, it was just… too hard for me to stay in there." I whispered, remembering why I left.

"….alright then… please continue." The police man demanded rudely.

Mako growled lowly at his tone as I continued. "Well, I was in the car and a man tapped my window and told me that my boyfriend had an accident… I thought he lost his temper and hurt someone so I got out and started walking to the building, but he… he grabbed me and shoved me into the car next to mine." I said quietly.

"And you didn't stop to see who the man was?" The police man asked incredulously.

I opened my mouth to respond but my father did for me. "You listen to me, _Officer Rodriguez_, this is a plea for a restraining order, not a questioning for a crime! My daughter was kidnapped by her mother and an ex-rpaist of a step father! If you're not going to do anything about it than I will find someone who will." He growled.

'Officer Rodriguez was silent for a moment before stating carefully, "Sir, we just need to make sure that your daughters mother isn't being falsely accused just so you can get custody."

My dad started to respond but I did for him. " It's fine, dad." I inhaled deeply and answered, "I didn't look at the guy, I was worried that I would have to call a lawyer for my boyfriend so, yes, I was stupid and didn't look at him."

"But you recognized him after you were pushed into the car." He concluded.

"Yes, it was Frank in the drivers seat and my mother in the front."

"What did you do then?" the Officer asked.

"I screamed and told them that they were insane, then I told them that mako would kill them when he found out what they were doing, and my dad too. Then I called her a conniving bitch." I say and I hear my dad mumble, 'atta girl' somewhere in the background.

"And then?"

I sighed and leaned my head against Mako's rumbling chest. "Then she slapped me."

"And that's how you got your head injury?" He inquired.

"No- well- yes… she slapped me so that my head cracked the window." I said quietly.

"And that's when your boyfriend, Mako, came?"

"Well, we stopped at a gas station and he smashed the window with a crow bar." I said, enjoying the way Mako was nuzzling my neck lovingly.

"And your mother and Frank did not follow you?"

"No… they yelled after me, but I think they left the state by now." I whispered brokenly.

"And they haven't tried to contact you yet?" Officer Rodriguez asked.

"No."

"Well, that should definitely be enough for a retraining order, let alone complete custody. I assume you will be pressing charges for kidnapping to said Senna Melonoski and Frank Williams?" He asked.

"Absolutely." My father answered without hesitation. Which made me stop. My mom was going to jail… because she tried to _kidnap _me. She was going to take me away from my friends, my boy friend, my father, just to have me to herself? Because she was afraid my dad wanted some custody?

"Mako…" I said as I hung up the phone. "Why do you think she…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

He crinkled his nose in a disgusted way. "I don't know. But if either her or Frank ever tries to touch you again, I'll kill them."

**Guys. Oh my god guys. GUYS. I have a craving to write a crossover but I don't know if anyone will read it… It's a teen wolf cross over *hides face***

…**but you have to promise you'll at least try and read it! Cause I mean… its basically a story about the legend of korra people in highschool… but theres a werewolf running around… and biting people. **

**So…. Go to my page and answer the pole to wether you'd read it or not (or at least try?) and I'll try to keep updating WUWAS and TMCB and BEA :/ **

**Oh and show biz. Maybe later today if I get enough reviews/pole answers (pole dancers too) **

**MAYBE. **


End file.
